Flores da Liberdade
by EnyaFlowers
Summary: Hannah Higurashi viaja para Tóquio durante as férias de verão. É o primeiro ano de sua vida universitária e ela vivera na casa de sua tia e de seu avô que ela nunca conheceu no Templo Higurashi. O que não fazia parte de seu plano era descobrir que em seu corpo habita a alma de uma youkai dos Ventos morta há quinhentos anos. [Hannah(Kagura) x Sesshoumaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Foi no último dia de Julho que Hannah deixou a casa de sua família em Okinawa para se mudar para Tóquio. De acordo com o que fora combinado entre sua mãe e sua tia, ela viveria no Templo Higurashi e faria trabalhos de sacerdotisa para recompensar sua estadia nos quatro anos seguintes, até obter sua licenciatura em História.

Aquele acordo era mais uma piada do que qualquer outra coisa. O que sua tia chamava de _trabalho de sacerdotisa_ consistia em trabalhos domésticos, como garantir a limpeza do templo sagrado e ajudar nas festividades.

A garota de dezoito anos ficaria mais feliz se a sua mãe tivesse permitido que ela se tornasse uma universitária normal, habitando uma república e tendo um emprego de meio período em qualquer comércio na cidade. Tóquio era a Capital do Japão e tinha tantas promessas para Hannah e, no entanto ela estaria presa a uma parte de sua família que ela nunca conhecera.

Não sabia como era a fisionomia do seu avô e nem de sua tia. Na verdade nunca se dera ao trabalho de pesquisar sobre eles, o que era uma incoerência já que ela se dizia apaixonada por História. _Não da minha família,_ rebateu de imediato. Detestava tudo em relação aos Higurashi. A família cuja qual ela pertencia era tão tediosa quanto qualquer outra família. Não havia graça alguma ter uma linhagem sacerdotal. Hannah se interessava mais em cavaleiros e rainhas e acima de tudo em guerra, ainda que só conseguisse pensar no momento na Primeira e na Segunda Guerra Mundial.

— E também gosto de músicas e danças – Acrescentou em voz alta mais dois de seus interesses enquanto trocava a música de seu celular.

Estava há mais de uma hora esperando alguém buscá-la na rodoviária e até agora ninguém viera ao seu encalço.

Sabia que nesta parte de sua família ela tinha um avô, uma tia e um primo. Também teria uma prima a esperar por ela, contudo a moça pelo o que ouvira havia se casado há seis anos e partira de Tóquio depois de se formar no Ensino Médio, tendo cortado todo o contato com a sua família.

Esta informação que recebera fez com que Hannah se tornasse apreensiva sobre o que a esperava. Para a própria filha ter contato relações com a família, era bem provável que fosse um bando de loucos. _Ainda mais ter se casado logo depois de se formar_ , a jovem sentiu o corpo se arrepiar. Era contra a ideia de casamento. Qualquer relação estabelecida com um parceiro amoroso a privaria de sua tão sonhada liberdade. Ela sonhava em se formar e conseguir logo um emprego para sair do teto de seus parentes. Queria viver a sua própria vida com toda a independência que um adulto teria, mesmo que isso significasse pagar as próprias contas, fazer a própria comida e lavar as próprias roupas. Não havia nada de mal nisso, principalmente por ela já estar acostumada a fazer isto para os outros. Era difícil ser filha única de uma mãe solteira que passava a maior parte do dia fora de casa.

— Hannah? Hannah Higurashi? – Uma voz masculina chamou o seu nome do outro lado da praça alimentícia da rodoviária.

Hannah virou-se para aquela direção e viu um desconhecido de não mais do que vinte anos de idade olhando atordoado para diversos lados, procurando um rosto na multidão que ele nem sabia como era.

— Aqui! – Ergueu a mão para sinalizar sua presença.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto avermelhado e apressou-se até ela.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, prima! Eu sou Souta Higurashi – Se apresentou - Minha mãe pediu para buscá-la, ela tentou vir mais cedo, mas o meu avô... quer dizer, o nosso avô passou mal – O rapaz a informou.

— Tudo bem – Deu de ombros, apesar daquilo estar longe de bem. Detestava esperar, mas não podia soar rabugenta logo no primeiro encontro, ainda mais quando o motivo do atraso era a saúde de um parente.

O rapaz que se apresentara como Souta a ajudara a carregar sua bagagem até o carro para conduzi-la até o seu novo lar.

— O que o nosso avô tem? – Hannah questionou, tentando puxar assunto e quebrar aquele clima denso que estava se formando.

— Os pulmões dele não estão funcionando muito bem – Confessou – O médico disse que tem relação com a idade dele.

— Quantos anos ele tem? – A jovem se empertigou.

— Oitenta e oito anos.

Hannah soltou um assovio baixo. O seu avô realmente era um ancião.

— Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou, na intenção de não deixar o silêncio voltar entre eles.

— Dezenove – O rapaz disse com um leve sorriso no rosto – E eu estou no segundo ano da faculdade de Letras.

— Você quer ser um professor também? – As perguntas não paravam de sair de sua boca.

— Não, eu quero escrever livros. Desde o que aconteceu com a minha irmã eu me sinto inclinado à literatura – Percebendo que havia dito algo mais do que deveria, Souta imediatamente continuou a conversa – E você quer ser professora? Minha mãe me disse que você vai fazer História.

Hannah encarou o seu primo por um tempo, procurando entender se era seguro perguntar algo em relação a irmã dele ou seguir a linha que ele traçara. Dando-se por vencida, o respondeu.

— Sim, eu quero ser professora. O salário não é tão ruim como dizem e nunca falta emprego – Este havia sido o seu plano desde o princípio. Hannah sabia que quando se formasse de fome ela não morreria.

— E também há respeito pela profissão aqui no Japão – O rapaz concordou.

Hannah entendeu aquele silêncio que se formou após a frase dele como uma oportunidade para sanar sua curiosidade.

— A respeito de sua irmã... O que você... – Foi interrompida pela freada brusca do carro.

— Chegamos! – Seu primo anunciou em um tom que podia ser assemelhado ao desespero – Desculpe pela forma que eu estacionei, é que faz pouco tempo que eu tirei minha carta.

Hannah revirou os olhos. Souta não iria respondê-la pelo o que pôde observar.

— Não tem importância – Deu novamente de ombros. Seu primo tinha carta, o que era algo a mais que ela não tinha. _Assim que eu receber um dinheiro qualquer vou investir na minha autoescola_ , decidiu.

O rapaz novamente se encarregou das bagagens de Hannah e a conduziu pelas escadas do templo que a levaria até a propriedade localizada aos fundos do mesmo.

— O lugar é bem antigo, então tome cuidado onde pisa, estas pedras são bem lisas – Souta aconselhou.

As sapatilhas da jovem não necessitaram daquela dica. Ela tinha os pés firmes e quase nunca era desastrada o suficiente a ponto de cair. _Graças as minhas aulas de balé,_ ressaltou.

Hannah prestou atenção no percurso que fizera desde que saíra do carro, dando uma analisada rápida nas coisas ao seu redor.

A estrada do templo dava direto para um templo não muito grande com arquitetura antiga, ao lado esquerdo da construção principal havia uma pequena casa e entre os dois uma enorme árvore centenária. Foi inevitável admirar aquela criação da natureza com as folhas verdes farfalhando ao vento. A jovem fechou os olhos e inalou aquela suave brisa repleta de fragrância. Sua mãe lhe dissera que desde em que estava no útero a moça estava ligada as flores e por isso a nomeara de Hannah, que significa flores. Depois de adquirir mais idade, Hannah sentiu que também havia ligação com o vento, pois aonde quer que fosse, sempre havia uma brisa com aroma floral a circulando. Este pensamento brotou um sorriso nos lábios dela.

— Está tudo bem? – Souta perguntou ao ver que a prima parara de frente à árvore e estava com os olhos fechados olhando para a copa da mesma.

— Hm? Ah, sim, está tudo bem! – Deu um sorriso de ternura ao rapaz fazendo-o corar e tornou a segui-lo.

Eles seguiram por um caminho cheio de cascalho no chão que levava até uma casa modesta com os padrões modernos. Hannah percebeu que seria difícil ter um cachorro ali visto que não havia uma cerca para separar a casa do restante da propriedade.

— Você vai ficar no antigo quarto da Kagome. Eu tenho que voltar para o hospital agora, então sinta-se em casa – Seu primo a informou, colocando sua mala ao lado da porta de entrada e despedindo-se dela com uma pequena reverência formal.

Hannah o imitou com insegurança. Eles eram primos, o que significava que aquele cumprimento era desnecessário e riu para si mesma quando a porta tornou a se fechar e ela se viu sozinha naquela casa.

Estava tão cansada daquela longa viagem que fizera que desejava poder tomar um banho e dormir, mas tinha tanta vontade de explorar o lugar que não se permitiu fazê-lo. Com pressa, pegou seus pertences e subiu correndo a escada que levava ao segundo andar e foi de cômodo em cômodo procurando o quarto que pertenceu a esta tal Kagome.

O aposento destinado à ela era maior do que do antigo apartamento que vivera com a mãe, mas diferente do seu quarto, este possuía temas florais em tonalidade pastel, o que a forçou a enrugar o nariz em desgosto. Hannah podia adorar as flores, contudo era uma verdadeira rockeira e nada a agradava mais do que cores escuras e estampas lisas ou listradas. Até um animal print era melhor do que aquelas rendas todas de uma garota fútil. _Isto explica porque a Kagome logo se casou_ , revirou os olhos mediante a realidade. Aquele era o quarto de uma garota que gostava de ler mangas e assistir animes e de todo o romance contido naquelas historinhas bobas para adolescentes.

Jogando a mala ao lado da cama, observou uma foto que estava sobre a mesa de estudo do quarto de frente para o leito. Era a foto de uma moça sorridente utilizando a beca de formatura e segurando um canudo.

— Então, esta é a minha prima... – Hannah observou.

A moça na foto tinha longos cabelos negros ondulados com uma franja tampando a testa. Ela era bonita e se parecia com o irmão. Hannah inclinou a cabeça para o lado e observou o seu reflexo no espelho procurando alguma semelhança entre as duas e só encontrou traços em seus olhos castanhos e em seus cabelos da mesma cor, porém as ondas de seus cabelos eram mais definidas e sua franja mais lisa. Seu rosto tinha o formato de coração em contraste com o rosto redondo da garota da foto e a sua pele era menos bronzeada do que a de Kagome.

— Eu sou mais bonita – Decretou em um ato de vaidade.

Desistindo daquela análise dada por finalizada, foi para os outros cômodos da casa para se familiarizar com o ambiente.

No segundo andar havia mais dois quartos, um pertencente à Souta pelo tema masculino neutro e o outro de sua tia pelo ar sóbrio do ambiente. Também tinha um banheiro com tapetes próprios para o cômodo com peixes pintados neles. No andar de baixo havia uma sala ampla bem iluminada e ao lado dela uma cozinha. De frente para a sala tinha um banheiro de visitas e do outro lado da entrada tinha mais um quarto que pertencia provavelmente ao seu avô. Hannah sentiu-se curiosa e abriu a porta do quarto, sendo surpreendida pela quantidade de caixas ali contidas.

Deixando-se levar pelo sentimento que a dominada, ousou abrir uma delas apenas para encontrar o que parecia uma coleção de patas de macaco secas. Em um ato de repulsa jogou o artefato de volta ao seu lugar e fechou a caixa enojada. Os pelos de seus braços estavam arrepiados pelo o que aquele idoso colecionava. Não era atoa que ele estava doente do pulmão. Provavelmente algum fungo invadira aquele órgão e fizera dele o seu ninho de proliferação. Decidida a nunca mais entrar naquele quarto, fechou a porta como se estivesse selando um portal.

Sem mais nada para xeretar dentro da casa, foi até o quintal e parou de frente com a árvore centenária mais uma vez.

De um lado dela havia o templo e do outro aquela casinha estranha.

Hannah podia muito bem passar todo o resto da tarde de frente com aquela perfeição da natureza aspirando o perfume que exalava, mas podia também descobrir o que havia no templo, já que seria responsabilidade dela preservar pela limpeza do local. Pelo o que pôde constatar em uma rápida olhada, o lugar era bem grande. A jovem revirou os olhos e decidiu que não iria se torturar no momento com o terror que a vida reservara para ela e se direcionou até a casinha simplória que provavelmente estava relacionada ao templo.

Quando havia chego à entrada daquela construção, ela sentiu o coração disparar conforme um vento mais forte passou por ela levantando os seus cabelos.

 _Será isso um sinal?,_ se questionou. Havia três selos colados na porta com dizeres que ela não conhecia e por mais decidida que fosse, hesitou um momento antes de abri-la. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de enfim adentrar o lugar.

O interior daquela casinha era feito de madeira e o chão exibia a terra de sua construção. Havia um cheiro muito peculiar vindo lá de dentro e com um sentimento de insegurança deu dois passos vacilantes para dentro do local mal iluminado.

No centro daquela construção havia uma escada de madeira de meia dúzia de degraus que levavam até um poço, a provável fonte do cheiro que ela sentia.

Como uma criança lambeta sem ninguém para repreendê-la, desceu aquela escada escutando o coração bater em sua orelha, sempre olhando para trás para garantir que a porta estava aberta caso quisesse e precisasse sair correndo dali.

Apesar do chão ser feito de terra, não havia nenhuma planta ou erva crescendo ali. _Será que eu também terei de limpar este lugar?,_ se ela tivesse, ela convenceria Souta a fazê-lo por ela. Aquela casinha despertava todos os seus sentidos. Sua audição havia melhorado tanto que ela podia jurar que estava ouvindo passarinhos piando em algum lugar bem distante e seu olfato não a estava traindo enquanto sentia aquele cheiro de... de... era difícil definir, o que parecia era cheiro de umidade, mas a terra estava bem seca e sendo verão, não chovia já tinha quase um mês.

Hannah deu mais um passo próximo ao poço e por um instante jurou que o barulho de pássaros vinha ali de dentro. _Não pode ser!,_ exclamou internamente por sua ingenuidade. Ela já tinha dezoito anos, não tinha mais idade para ser tão infantil a ponto de temer um ambiente escuro. Mostrando-se corajosa, completou o percurso até o poço e esticou-se na beirada para olhar o que havia lá dentro e no instante que o fez, uma rajada forte de vento a tragou para dentro do buraco no chão justamente quando pensou ter visto um céu de tempestade refletido no solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

— Maldição... – Praguejou.

Seu corpo doía por completo. A queda a deixara desnorteada. Não sabia o que a puxou ou empurrou para dentro daquele poço, o que ela sabia é que havia atingido o solo, apesar de um segundo antes de ser atirada pensou ter visto um céu nublado refletido em seu interior.

— Talvez eu tenha visto o reflexo de uma nascente – Se corrigiu em voz alta, o que fazia sentido, afinal de contas aquilo era um poço e pela umidade em sua roupa, estava sentada em uma pequena poça de água.

Fazendo um esforço maior do que o recomendado, Hannah se pôs em pé e olhou para cima, piscando os olhos diversas vezes para confirmar que não estava vendo coisas.

Sobre a sua cabeça nuvens de tempestade passavam com grande velocidade, empurradas por uma forte ventania.

— O que é isso...? – Murmurou com o coração batendo nos ouvidos.

O poço do Templo Higurashi ficava dentro de uma casinha... Uma casinha com telhado vale ressaltar. Mesmo que houvesse furos no mesmo, teria percebido um buraco daquele tamanho que via agora. _E o céu não estava nublado,_ ressaltou.

— Que lugar é este? – Questionou, ajeitando a blusa e a calça jeans que vestia e que agora estavam cobertos por lama na parte de trás – Como eu faço para sair daqui?

Em sua busca de um meio de se retirar do poço, não encontrou nenhuma escada ou corda para ajudá-la. Havia apenas pedras irregulares que podia utilizar como suporte. Vendo que esta era a sua única alternativa, já que não havia ninguém no templo para lhe dar auxilio, começou o longo e duro processo da escalada. _Um pé de cada vez, uma mão em cada pedra_ , passou o mantra mentalmente, tentando não olhar para baixo, tendo em sua vista o seu objetivo que era o céu lá fora.

— Só mais um pouco... – Se encorajou em voz alta.

As aulas de balé valeram a pena. Ela conseguia fazer o seu pé se encaixar com precisão nas pedras irregulares. Ou pelo menos conseguiu até a metade do caminho, quando pisou de mau jeito e perdeu um pé da sapatilha. Hannah sentiu o suor frio escorrer pela testa e sem desanimar, voltou a escalar, dessa vez prestando mais atenção no que estava fazendo. Ao finalmente chegar à superfície, sentou-se no beiral do poço e olhou para baixo, sentindo-se desencorajada a resgatar o seu sapato que lá ficara. Em um ato de rebeldia, jogou o outro pé para se unir com o par.

— Esse maldito sapato quase custou a minha vida! – Resmungou, massageando o queixo que esfolara ao escorregar. Em seus braços havia pequenos arranhões adquiridos entre o tombo e a escalada, mas que por ora não a incomodava.

A jovem precisava se limpar. Detestava usar roupas sujas e ainda estar com o corpo coberto por lama e água. Mais do que nunca um banho lhe viria bem agora e por sua sorte, a casa de sua família não estava tão longe dali.

Foi ao levantar a visão do interior do poço que ela percebeu que a sua nova casa poderia estar mais longe do que imaginara. Ao seu redor havia um campo aberto com uma densa vegetação nos arredores. Aquele não era o poço da casinha em que ela entrara.

— Mas que merda de lugar é esse!? – Aos poucos o seu humor ia piorando e pra contemplá-lo, o céu lançou sobre ela uma garoa gelada – Era só o que me faltava... – Praguejou, pisando com os pés descalços na grama orvalhada.

Hannah ouvira falar que diversos túneis foram construídos e espalhados pelo Japão durante centenas de anos atrás. Talvez ela tivesse passado por um, porém não sabia exatamente onde ele a levara. _Se esse fosse o caso, eu teria visto uma passagem de onde eu vim,_ debateu internamente com os seus pensamentos.

Ela queria voltar para casa mais do que tudo naquele momento. Se não fosse tão _durona_ , como gostava de pensar que era, teria se rendido as lágrimas. Enchendo o peito de determinação, respirou fundo em busca de uma solução para o seu problema atual. Foi neste meio tempo que ouviu um gongo soar ao longe e virou a cabeça para aquela direção.

 _Talvez eu tenha saído em um parque florestal e o templo não fique tão longe assim!,_ exclamou em seu íntimo. _E mesmo que não seja o templo que tenha emitido este som, deve ter alguém aqui perto que possa me ajudar!_ Com o peito cheio de esperanças, abandonou a localização do poço, prestando atenção no caminho que traçava até onde vinha a fonte do barulho.

A caminhada foi mais longa do que pensara que seria, principalmente com a chuva engrossando a cada minuto. No percurso não ouvira nenhum barulho de carro ou de bicicleta, nem mesmo vira vivalma caminhando por ali, o que a deixou um tanto quanto aflita, porém sabia que encontraria pessoas ao ter se deparado com uma trilha no meio das árvores. _No final desta trilha, irei encontrar um bairro_ , este pensamento deu coragem ao seu espírito.

O que Hannah encontrou, em contrapartida, não foi um bairro propriamente dito e sim o que parecia ser um vilarejo bem rudimentar, com casas de madeira espalhadas aqui e acolá, com diversas plantações nas áreas verdes. Ela reconheceu plantações de arroz, de nabo e de trigo, e outras um tanto menores que deveriam ser de ervas.

Cortando o vilarejo, havia um rio e uma ponte que ligava os dois lados. Hannah a teria atravessado se o gongo não tivesse soado novamente do lado em que ela já estava caminhando. O barulho vinha do que parecia ser um tempo no topo de uma baixa colina com uma escadaria feita de pedra como acesso a construção principal.

A moça mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver o que a esperava. As solas de seus pés estavam doloridas e aquelas pedras irregulares úmidas pela chuva a machucavam ainda mais. Mesmo assim, ela não desistiu. Era melhor se arriscar a se machucar do que bater em casa por casa com aquela aparência de sem-teto que estava.

Como imaginara, o templo tinha uma aparência antiga, semelhante daqueles desenhos em nanquim que retratavam o Japão Feudal. _Um pouco de História, hm?,_ zombou da situação. Com passos vacilantes, adentrou a construção.

Aproximadamente sessenta pessoas estavam aglomeradas no local para prestigiar o que parecia ser um casamento. Na região central, encontrava-se um rapaz com idade próxima a de seu primo Souta usando um quimono elegante e uma moça com uma típica vestimenta tradicional de casamento japonês, com o rosto coberto por um véu. Adiante deste casal havia uma senhora de idade avançada usando roupas de sacerdotisa de séculos passados.

 _Isso é a filmagem de um filme?,_ perguntou a si mesma, não ousando elevar a voz e estragar a encenação. Estragar mais a encenação, isso sim, pois quando ela se tornou visível no meio daquelas pessoas, o noivo virou o rosto em sua direção.

— Kagura? – O jovem que em breve estaria se casado chamou.

Hannah abriu um largo sorriso no rosto. _Isso vai ser interessante_ , comentou e virou-se para trás, procurando quem ele havia chamado, mas além de si não havia mais ninguém naquela direção.

— Kagura, é você? – O rapaz tornou a perguntar.

Os lábios da moça se entreabriram. Ela realmente tinha estragado aquela filmagem. Aquele estranho pensava que ela era uma atriz contratada para interpretar esta tal Kagura que possivelmente no roteiro deveria impedir aquele casamento.

— Eu? – Hannah questionou, apontando para si mesma – Eu não faço parte disso... – O informou, dando passos para o lado a fim de se juntar aos figurantes.

— Kagura? – Agora foi a vez da noiva se manifestar. A jovem que estava se casando até removera o véu de seu campo de visão para ter uma visão melhor da intrusa.

Junto ao coro do casal de pombinhos, mais quatro vozes ecoaram o nome daquela mulher que Hannah desconhecia.

— É a Kagura! Como isso é possível? Que roupas estranhas são aquelas? Olha, Kagome! Ela não é da sua época?

Tinha tantas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo e Hannah ainda estava lidando com o seu constrangimento ao ouvir o nome da prima que ela acabara de ocupar o quarto.

— Kagome...? Kagome Higurashi? – Chamou pela mulher para confirmar a sua suposição.

Próximo ao que parecia ser o altar, uma mulher na metade dos vinte anos trajando roupas sacerdotais como a da senhora que realizava a cerimônia olhava fixamente para ela com os lábios levemente separados em espanto. _É a Kagome!_ , Hanna reconheceu pela foto que havia em seu novo quarto. A jovem da foto e a mulher que ela via agora tinha alguns anos de diferença, mas os traços eram os mesmos.

— Kagura, é você mesma? – Sua prima a questionara e dessa vez ela sabia que estavam realmente se referindo a ela. Se aquela era uma filmagem, então todos os atores estavam agindo de modo muito peculiar. Pelo menos algum deles deveria saber que ela não era esta tal de Kagura. Algum produtor deveria ter aparecido a esta altura e lhe dito que estava dizendo as falas erradas ou então pedir para que ela se retirasse do set.

Hannah havia aberto a boca e começado a falar que não era esta tal de Kagura quando uma mão pesada pousou em seu ombro.

— Mestra dos Ventos..? – Uma voz máscula suave como seda e poderosa como trovão soou em seu ouvido, vindo do dono daquela mão.

Hannah inclinou a cabeça levemente para direita a modo de ver que estava se dirigindo à ela e sua visão foi comtemplada por um homem quase duas cabeças mais alto do que ela, com longos cabelos prateados, profundos olhos dourados e uns símbolos estranhos no rosto.

Diante daquela visão Hannah sentiu-se tonta e pela primeira vez na vida, foi golpeada pela escuridão de um desmaio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

O barulho da chuva que persistia em cair foi a primeira coisa que Hannah percebeu conforme ia readquirindo sua consciência. A segunda coisa, ainda de olhos fechados, foram as vozes que vinham de algum outro lugar fora de onde ela estava.

— É a Kagura, ela se parece com a Kagura, mas não cheira como ela... – A voz de um homem comentou.

— A Kagura está morta, como ela pode andar por aí? – Outro homem rebateu a argumentação do primeiro.

— A Kagome pode explicar isso, Miroku. Ela é a reencarnação da Kikyou. Essa garota que esta ali dentro pode muito bem ser a reencarnação da Mestra dos Ventos – Uma mulher com a voz levemente rouca disse.

— É verdade – Kagome acrescentou – Isso é possível, principalmente porque ela veio da minha era. Aquelas roupas não são desse tempo. E pelo o que eu pude notar, ela é uma humana.

— Eu sei que ela é uma humana! – O dono da primeira voz se exaltou – Eu senti o cheiro de humano vindo dela! Mas como vocês explicam o fato dela ter conseguido vir para cá? A Kagome só conseguiu ser capaz porque a Joia de Quatro Almas estava dentro do corpo dela!

— Será que a Kagura trouxe a Joia junto com ela? – O segundo homem perguntou aos demais.

— Não seja estúpido, a Kagome destruiu a Joia de Quatro Almas junto com o Naraku! – O primeiro homem ainda mais exaltado disse.

— InuYasha... SENTA! – Sua prima ordenou e Hannah foi capaz de ouvir o barulho de um tombo – Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para ser mais educado!? É incrível, depois de todos esses anos você continua sendo rude!

No susto, a jovem abandonou a atuação de fingir continuar desacordada e abriu os olhos, encarando o teto de madeira do que parecia ser uma casa. Ela estava dentro de um quarto, um quarto que ela nunca estivera antes e daria tudo para não estar. A última coisa que se lembrava era de uma mão forte segurando-a pelo ombro e um homem extremamente bonito com tatuagens estranhas no rosto lhe dirigindo a palavra. Hannah pensava já ter passado da idade de corar, entretanto não conseguiu evitar o calor que lhe subiu a face.

— Você já acordou, Kagura-Sama? – Uma voz gentil lhe questionou.

Hannah olhou para a dona daquela voz e se deparou com a noiva de mais cedo. A garota deveria ser alguns anos mais nova do que ela e era tão altruísta que abandonara a cerimônia de seu casamento para estar com ela. _O que significa que não era uma filmagem no fim das contas.._ , lamentou sua sorte.

— Eu me chamo Hannah, não Kagura – A informou com certa raiva.

Estava começando a se cansar das pessoas a chamarem pelo nome de uma pessoa que provavelmente estava morta.

— Hannah-Sama... – A garota repetiu como se estivesse aprendido uma palavra nova.

— Rin, deixe a moça descansar – A sacerdotisa que estava realizando a cerimônia de casamento comandou.

— Eu me chamo Kaede – Se apresentou – Pelo o que pude perceber, você conhece a Kagome, não é mesmo? Ela é uma sacerdotisa deste vilarejo.

— Eu não a conheço – Rebateu, dando as costas para aquelas duas mulheres – Acontece apenas dela ser a minha prima e se não for pedir muito, gostaria de voltar para a minha casa agora.

Houve um silêncio opressor após a sua declaração e Hannah quase voltou a se virar para elas, mas então a anciã se manifestou.

— Temo que isso seja impossível... Pelo menos no momento.

— O que quer dizer com isso!? – Hannah se sentou de imediato e sentiu-se tonta pela rapidez da ação – Eu estou sendo mantida aqui por você, sua velha? Saiba que eu posso ser nova, mas eu conheço os meus direitos! Eu vou chamar a polícia se você me forçar a ficar nesta espelunca! – Balançou o dedo indicador em sinal de repreensão.

— O que é polícia? – A noiva que se chamava Rin indagou.

Hannah franziu as sobrancelhas mediante a pergunta cretina e abriu a boca para realizar uma ironia quando um terceiro sujeito entrou em seu campo de visão.

— Tem certeza que você não é a Kagura? – O noivo de Rin lhe perguntara.

— Claro que eu tenho! Como alguém pode se esquecer de quem é? – Retrucou, revirando os olhos em escárnio.

— Kohaku-Kun! – Rin cumprimentou o noivo com demasiada felicidade.

— Você é tão parecida com ela... Seus traços físicos e até mesmo o pouco que eu vi de sua personalidade. Eu gostava muito da Kagura, ela salvou a minha vida e serei eternamente grato à ela... – O rapaz contou em tom de lamentação.

— Mas eu não sou – Acrescentou de imediato, sentindo-se um tanto quanto culpada por não ser quem aquelas pessoas acreditavam que ela fosse. Pela forma com a qual aquela gente a saudara pensando que ela fosse essa tal de Kagura, significa que a mulher deveria ser de alguma forma querida por todos eles, um sentimento que Hannah nunca despertara em ninguém, nem mesmo no ex-namorado que não pensara duas vezes em trocá-la por outra garota – Eu só quero voltar para casa – Tornou a repetir o seu único desejo.

— Você vai voltar, quando encontrarmos um jeito de levá-la de volta – A velha chamada Kaede lhe respondeu – Enquanto isso, por que não vai tomar o banho medicinal que eu pedi para Kagome preparar e depois não me permita cuidar de seus ferimentos?

 _Sim, um banho não soa tão mal assim... Você não gostaria de voltar para casa nessa aparência, não é mesmo? Sua família já deve ter voltado do hospital, o que eles diriam se a vissem assim?_ , seus pensamentos buscavam meios de tranquilizá-la. No fundo ela sabia que aquelas pessoas não poderiam mantê-la ali por muito mais tempo contra a sua vontade. Hannah tinha práticas de fuga e sempre que possível vivia fugindo de suas tarefas para comparecer à concertos de rock em sua cidade ou matar aula apenas porque não estava com vontade de ir para o colégio e encontrar seu ex.

— Pode ser – Deu de ombros, pondo fim em suas relutâncias.

— Kohaku-Kun, Rin-Chan, por que vocês não vão para a sua lua de mel agora, hein? Não precisam mais se preocupar com a Hannah, ela vai ficar em boas mãos – Kaede tranquilizou os recém-casados.

— Não vai dar para irmos hoje, Kaede-Sama – Rin a respondeu – Eu disse ao Sesshoumaru-Sama que só iríamos depois que parasse de chover para o seu castelo.

 _Castelo? Por Buda, que diabo de lugar eu vim parar!?_ , a mente de Hannah formigou com a informação que recebera. Rin mencionou ir para um castelo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Até onde a jovem sabia, não existia mais tantos castelos assim espalhados por aí a fora, principalmente no Japão. Quem quer que esse Sesshoumaru-Sama fosse, deveria ser um homem muito rico.

— Vocês vão ficar na minha casa até partirem, então? – A anciã questionou.

— Eu pensei em ficarmos na minha irmã, mas os gêmeos dela estão em uma fase terrível – Kohaku falou, corando ligeiramente.

Rin escondeu a boca com a mão para que ninguém a visse rir daquele comentário.

— Vou preparar mais um quarto para vocês – Kaede se pôs em pé – Hannah-Chan, se quiser me acompanhar irei te levar até o quarto de banho e lhe dar uma roupa para que vista enquanto eu limpo essa que está usando.

Hannah concordou com um menear de cabeça e se levantou, não se preocupando em acenar em cortesia para o casal que ela ainda voltaria a ver naquele dia já que estariam sob o mesmo teto.

A jovem tentou manter a cabeça erguida enquanto seguia a sacerdotisa, principalmente quando passou por aqueles quatro estranhos que lhe lançaram olhares de curiosidade. Hannah podia ter seguido o seu caminho com a sobriedade de uma bailarina durante uma apresentação se o homem que ela reconheceu pela voz como sendo InuYasha não a tivesse detido com suas palavras ásperas.

— Aonde você está levando a Kagura, velhota!?

Os olhos daquela que todos chamavam de Kagura se virou para o homem e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Sobre a vasta cabeleira prateada dele havia um par de orelhas de animal. Hannah inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro para observar melhor aquilo. O tal InuYasha não era tão mais velho do que ela e ela já se julgava velha de mais para usar acessórios como aquele.

— Isso é ridículo – Comentou em voz alta. Ao ver que InuYasha não entendeu o que ela se referia, apontou para as orelhas dele – Essas orelhas de gatinho. Você é velho para usá-las.

— Ora, sua... – Ele começou, fechando os punhos para conter a raiva – Minhas orelhas não são de gatos imundos! São de cachorro!

— Ah! – Hannah exclamou – Elas se mexem! – Deu um passo vacilante para trás – Que horrível, tira isso da sua cabeça!

Kagome que estava mais atrás de InuYasha se aproximou dele e agarrou a ponta das orelhas, puxando-as para cima.

— Vê? Elas não saem. São de verdade – A informou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

Hannah piscou algumas vezes, tendo dificuldade em engolir a realidade.

— De... verdade? – Mostrou-se confusa com aquilo.

— Tenta puxar para você ver – A encorajou.

Hannah deu alguns passos para frente, mas teve de parar pela explosão do homem.

— Eu tenho sentimentos! – Gritou, afastando Kagome de si – Minhas orelhas não são brinquedo, nem se atreva a colocar suas mãos imundas em mim, Mestra dos Ventos!

Uma veia saltou no pescoço da jovem.

— Meu nome é Hannah Higurashi! Parem de me chamar de Kagura e Mestra dos Ventos! – Esbravejou em retorno com um tom mais alto do que o do homem com orelhas de gatinho – Eu quero o meu banho, Kaede! – Voltou-se para a anciã e com passos decididos passou na frente da sacerdotisa, indo para fora da casa.

— Ela tem personalidade, não? – A mulher que não era a Kagome murmurou alto o suficiente para Hannah ouvir.

— A Kagura também tinha, Sango – O outro homem que deveria ser o Miroku observou.

— Parem de falar de mim enquanto ainda estou presente, que saco! – Gritou, batendo a porta as suas costas e fechando os olhos para buscar se controlar.

Pensou que sua prima seria diferente dos demais, todavia pelo jeito ela estava enganada. Não conhecia Kagome em nenhum aspecto que não da aparência que ela vira em uma foto antiga e o fato dela ter saído de casa depois de ter se casado. Não havia conhecido o marido dela, mas algo dentro de si exclamava que era aquele garoto estranho. Queria voltar lá e dizer coisas a mais para eles, só que não se atreveu. Estava em um ambiente estranho e no meio de pessoas mais estranhas ainda, até que alguém encontrasse uma forma dela voltar para casa, iria controlar os seus impulsos, os guardando para quando a hora finalmente chegasse.

— Mestra dos Ventos... – Ouviu alguém chamá-la diante de si.

— Eu já disse que eu não sou... – Se silenciou ao reconhecer o homem à sua frente. Era o mesmo que ela vira antes de desmaiar.

Podendo vê-lo de frente, Hannah analisou por completo a aparência dele. O homem trajava um conjunto branco com detalhes nas extremidades em vermelho preso por um obi amarelo, no peito tinha uma armadura e na cintura carregava duas espadas. Sobre o ombro trazia uma estola felpuda de tonalidade alva. Ele era muito bonito, não podia negar, apesar das roupas estranhas que usava. Hannah tentou perguntar quem ele era, mas a aura que ele emanava tornava o ambiente hostil, obrigando-a a se escorar ainda mais na porta.

Este foi um erro que ela cometeu, pois Kaede ainda estava dentro da casa e quando ela abriu a porta, Hannah teria caído se o estranho não tivesse segurado o pulso dela e a puxado para frente, mantendo-a próxima de si.

A garota manteve a cabeça baixada para esconder a cor que surgiu em sua face, proveniente tanto de sua estupidez quanto do fato de ter sido tocada por ele. _Idiota!_ Praguejou.

— Hannah-Sama... Ah, Sesshoumaru-Sama – A anciã desviou a atenção da jovem para o homem que ainda a segurava pelo pulso – Rin-Chan disse que vai passar a noite aqui com o Kohaku, imagino que a queira ver, então se sinta à vontade. Devo te avisar que o InuYasha está aí também.

 _Sesshoumaru... Então é ele que tem um castelo..._ Hannah se sentiu ainda mais curiosa em relação ao homem e ousou erguer a cabeça para encará-lo mais uma vez e percebeu que os olhos dele não desgrudavam dela, como se quisesse ler os pensamentos que ela estava tendo.

— Entendo... – Ele respondeu, cortando o contato que criara com Hannah.

Imediatamente Hannah levou a mão no lugar em que ele a tocara. Kaede aproveitou o momento para colocar sua mão nas costas da garota.

— Vou mostrar a casa de banho para você agora, Hannah-Chan.

Demonstrando obediência, a jovem meneou a cabeça em concordância e se permitiu ser conduzida pela mulher, lançando um último olhar por cima do ombro para Sesshoumaru que desta vez não lhe retribuiu.

Havia algo nos olhos dele que Hannah interpretou como tristeza e desejou saber qual era a relação dele com esta tal de Kagura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Hannah ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Sesshoumaru quando Kaede se dirigiu à ela, obrigando-a a dedicar sua atenção à sacerdotisa.

— Você vai acabar se adaptando aqui – A velha senhora tentou tranquilizá-la com um sorriso encorajador.

— Eu não quero me adaptar aqui, quero ir para casa – Cada vez mais ela sentia que aquelas pessoas estavam tentando mantê-la ali por algum motivo desconhecido, talvez por ela ser parecida com a Kagura que eles mencionavam.

— Você vai poder ir quando encontrarmos uma forma de levá-la para casa. A propósito, como você veio parar aqui?

— Eu... eu caí dentro de um poço e saí aqui – Não iria contar que fora puxada ou empurrada por algo. Sua história já era estranha o suficiente sem acrescentar mais nenhuma informação.

— Deve ter sido o mesmo pelo o qual Kagome veio, como eu já imaginei que tivesse sido. Eu pensei que a passagem havia sido lacrada seis anos atrás, mas pelo jeito eu estava errada – A velhota ponderou.

A jovem não disse nada, acreditando que aquela discussão era interna da mulher que estava ao seu lado.

— Mas onde eu estou? Eu sei que esta não é a minha casa, mas não teria uma estrada, um caminho, ou qualquer coisa do tipo que eu pudesse tomar e simplesmente voltar para lá?

— Infelizmente não – Kaede lamentou – Você está a quinhentos anos de distância do seu mundo.

Hannah mordeu o lábio inferior e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Queria gargalhar daquelas palavras. _Quinhentos anos de distância do meu mundo..._ Aquela era uma péssima piada. Sua prima deveria ter entrado em um grupo de pantomimeiros para inventar essa história ou então ter se mudado para um povoado como aquele dos Amish que tem nos Estados Unidos, que inconformados com o mundo moderno vivem com os costumes do passado.

— Tá, certo – Revirou os olhos em ironia – Olha, velhota, eu vou dar um dia para vocês arranjarem um carro ou me comprar uma passagem de avião para casa, porque mais do que isso eu mesmo acharei o meu caminho.

A mulher suspirou com os dizeres da mais nova.

— O mundo que vivemos é muito perigoso para uma humana andar por aí desprotegida.

Hannah encarou a mulher. A sacerdotisa não parecia ser uma má pessoa à primeira vista, mas as frases dela dizia o contrário. _Perigo eu estarei correndo se ficar perto desses pantomimeiros que realmente acreditam na peça que estão fazendo_. Tinha medo de no futuro acabar acreditando naquilo também.

— Aproveite o seu banho por ora, Hannah-Chan, daqui a pouco irei trazer roupas limpas para você vestir – Anunciou ao chegarem em uma casinha de madeira não tão longe da casa que ela havia sido trazida quando desmaiou.

O céu estava começando a ficar escuro o que despertou a apreensão da jovem. Não que Hannah tivesse medo do escuro, mas o pôr do sol sempre lhe dava angústia, principalmente quando estava longe de casa.

Dentro daquele lugar onde ela fora conduzida, havia uma banheira redonda construída no chão exalando vapor e o forte cheiro de ervas. _Estou prestes a entrar em uma enorme xícara de chá,_ Hannah detestava qualquer tipo de chá. O cheiro e o gosto dos saches lhe davam enjoo e não existia nenhuma forma delicada de dizer que preferia um banho com água pura. _É isso ou nada_ , teve que se contentar com o que lhe era oferecido e não soar tão ingrata assim.

— Gostaria de ajuda para se livrar destas roupas? – Kaede perguntou, demonstrando certa curiosidade em saber o que Hannah tinha debaixo do traje que vestia.

— Não – Respondeu de imediato, agarrando o próprio corpo. A sacerdotisa podia ser velha, todavia isso não significa que estava isenta dos desejos carnais e Hannah tinha conhecimento de sua beleza, assim como julgava que a mulher estava desejando-a.

— Fique a vontade, então – Com um menear de cabeça, a mulher deixou-a sozinha na casa de banho, fechando a porta em sua retirada.

Hannah esperou alguns minutos só para ter certeza que Kaede havia ido embora e então se livrou das vestes, entrando correndo para dentro da banheira de costas para a porta de entrada.

A água estava morna, como imaginava, sendo bem-vinda em sua pele suja. Os machucados que recebera mais cedo reagiam ao calor dando pequenas fisgadas. Como supôs, as ervas presentes no banho lhe deram náusea. Seu estômago vazio desde o café da manhã a estava incomodando. Tinha a sensação de mal estar espalhada por todo o corpo e ainda assim preferia continuar um pouco mais ali do que retornar para a companhia daquelas pessoas. Eles provavelmente iriam lhe fazer perguntas e voltariam a chama-la de Kagura, coisa que ela já estava cansada de explicar que não era.

Aproveitando que já estava se lavando, mergulhou na banheira, molhando as longas madeixas castanhas que estavam emaranhadas. A água que a princípio tinha a tonalidade verde agora ia se tornando marrom conforme a poeira e a lama presa na garota ia se soltando.

— Com licença – Uma voz infantil soou do outro lado da porta antes de abrir a mesma.

Hannah virou a cabeça para ver quem era o intruso e ficou embasbaca com a sua visão.

Um garoto de seus doze anos de idade se fez presente. Ele tinha os cabelos da cor de fogo presos em um rabo de cavalo, grandes olhos verdes acinzentados e quando falava, apareciam seus dois caninos superiores. As roupas dele era no estilo dos demais que ela conhecera, uma calça azul, uma blusa mais clara com estampa do que parecia serem folhas e um colete de pele que poderia ser de raposa. Isso que ela notou primeiro não foi a parte mais estranha de sua observação. O rapazinho tinha o que parecia ser um rabo felpudo semelhante ao de raposa. _Será que isso faz parte do colete?_ , se questionou. _Mas e os pés?_ Era impossível aquilo ser um sapato.

— Se-seu p-pé... – Murmurou.

— O que tem eles? – O garoto não a compreendeu e ergueu uma das pernas, abrindo e fechando os dedos dos pés.

— S-são de verdade? – Lembrou-se de Kagome dizer que as orelhas do InuYasha também eram reais. Aquele era um mundo realmente estranho. Hannah se sentia como Alice no País das Maravilhas, onde nada fazia sentido e mesmo assim eram reais... _ou não_ , completou. _Isso pode ser apenas um sonho_ , a jovem se beliscou para ver se acordava, mas nada aconteceu, a não ser ter acrescentado dor na lista de seus desconfortos.

— Aham – O menino respondeu, abrindo um sorriso amarelo no rosto – Você é a reencarnação da Kagura, né?

Hannah o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Sou Hannah – O corrigiu – E não sou reencarnação de ninguém.

— É sim! – Ele rebateu.

— Não sou!

— É sim!

— Já disse que não sou, que inferno! – Esbravejou. Não conseguia acreditar que estava discutindo com uma criança como se fosse uma.

— Boca suja! – O menino a repreendeu.

— Que diabos você é afinal de contas? – Sua resolução de se controlar até conseguir retornar ao Templo Higurashi estava enfraquecendo. A jovem estava tão descompensada que estava descontando seus nervos em um garotinho.

— Eu sou o Shippou – O menino se apresentou – E sou um Youkai raposa.

— Um o quê? – Talvez ainda tivesse água em seus ouvidos porque ela jurou que o garotinho disse que ele era um _Youkai_.

— Youkai – Shippou tornou a repetir, falando bem devagar para que ela entendesse – Raposa – Apontou para o rabo e ergueu uma perna de cada vez para lhe mostrar os pés.

— Youkai... – O imitou – Raposa... – Os seus ouvidos não a enganaram – Mas não existem Youkais, isso é coisa de gente que acredita em aliens e na teoria da conspiração!

— Olha moça, eu não sei do que você está falando, eu só sei que sou um Youkai e ponto final! – O menino exclamou, colocando as roupas que trazia em cima do banco ao lado da porta – A Kaede pediu para eu lhe trazer isso – Referiu-se ao embrulho – São roupas limpas pra você.

— Existem... existem outros como você? – Ignorou o que ele estava dizendo, estando mais preocupada com a informação.

— Aham! – Ele meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo – Aqui no vilarejo tem a Kirara que é a gata da Sango. Tem também o InuYasha, mas ele é só um meio-youkai. E o irmão dele, o Sesshoumaru, mas ele não é daqui, então nem conta.

— Sesshoumaru é um Youkai!? – Estava perplexa com aquela informação. Tirando o fato dele ter aquelas tatuagens estranhas, ele parecia ser um homem normal.

Shippou abriu um sorriso amarelo com a pergunta dela.

— Aham... – Meneou a cabeça lentamente em concordância sem desfazer o sorriso – Você gostou dele, não gostou? A Kagura gostava dele. A propósito, a Kagura era uma Youkai também, ela era a Mestra dos Ventos, mas ela era uma cria do Naraku, que era um terrível meio-youkai, ele tirou o coração da Kagura quando ela nasceu para que ela não o traísse, já que se ele fizesse assim – Shippou abriu e fechou a mão – Ela morreria. Mas então depois que ela o traiu algumas vezes, sendo a última quando ela evitou que o Kohaku fosse morto, ele devolveu o coração pra ela e então... BUM! – Ele abriu os braços imitando uma explosão de forma teatral – Ele a atingiu com os seus tentáculos, injetando miasma no corpo dela e deixou que ela fosse embora, só que ela não conseguiu ir muito longe, porque o veneno se espalhou, e aí então ela morreu. O Sesshoumaru estava com ela quando ela se foi, mas ele não toca no assunto. Eu acho que ele gostava dela também, porém eu não posso fazer esse tipo de pergunta pra ele. Ele me dá medo.

— Você fala, né? – Hannah o observou assustada. Shippou em questão de minutos lançou um monte de fatos no ar junto com algumas especulações. Ela não entendeu muita coisa da história, só que Kagura foi morta pelo o seu próprio criador e que de alguma forma a Mestra dos Ventos teve uma ligação com Sesshoumaru.

— E também desenho, se você quiser eu posso desenhar a história pra você! – Ele se ofereceu com certo ânimo.

— Não, obrigada – Ela não era burra a ponto de terem que explicar algo a ela através de desenho. Hannah só não vivia no meio daquela gente e de suas peças teatrais.

— Então, você gostou dele, não gostou? – Tornou a insistir na questão que Hannah pensou que não teria que responder.

— Que pergunta é essa!? – Esbravejou – Agora que você já me trouxe a roupa não tem que ir embora?

Pra ser sincera, Hannah não se incomodou por Kaede ter enviado Shippou para lhe trazer roupas novas. Apesar dele ser um garoto, ele ainda era muito novo para qualquer tipo de malícia e a moça ficou grata por isso.

— Não – Ele disse – O InuYasha também me deu uma tarefa – Deu de ombros – Ele pediu para eu ver se você não tem uma mancha nas costas em formato de aranha.

— Uma mancha...? Que tipo de tarefa é essa!?

— A Kagura tinha uma cicatriz nas costas em formato de aranha, o InuYasha queria saber se você também tem. Se você é a reencarnação dela, talvez tenha – O garotinho explicou.

— Eu já disse que não sou a Kagura! – Jogou água de seu banho no Shippou para expulsá-lo de lá – E eu não tenho mancha alguma nas costas ou em qualquer parte do corpo!

— Posso ver? – Pediu.

— Claro que não! Agora saia daqui! Vai embora! – Jogou mais água, forçando o Youkai raposa a sair do recinto para não se molhar.

Vendo-se só novamente, ela afundou-se na água medicinal e suspirou.

— Não é nas costas que eu tenho uma mancha, é na altura do coração... E ela não tem formato de aranha e sim de flor, foi por isso que a minha mãe me chamou de Hannah e disse que eu tenho afinidade com as flores... – Murmurou para si mesma, dando uma olhada naquela pequena manchinha rosácea que se destoava do restante de sua pele alva.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Ninguém precisava saber que uma parte de si começava a acreditar naquela história torpe de que ela era a reencarnação da Kagura. _E se eu for? Que diabos isso tem a ver com o fato de quem eu sou agora?_ Sentia ódio de si mesma no momento por achar que estava seguindo o script que aquela gente criara.

Estava brava, sim, muito brava, e quando parava para pensar a razão disso, a culpa cabia apenas a ela por sentir que finalmente estava fazendo parte de algo. Se ela assumisse a identidade dessa Kagura, então todo aquele prestígio que aquelas pessoas demonstravam ter pela Youkai dos Ventos seria transferido pra si.

 _Por que nada é para mim?_ , se irritou ainda mais. _Nada para Hannah, os Deuses disseram em seu ato de rebeldia. Muito bem - eu digo - não preciso de nada de vocês mesmo!_ Se rebelou.

Nenhum acontecimento em sua vida foi feliz. Sua mãe teve de se afastar da família quando se casou com um marinheiro e tiveram de mudar para Okinawa. Quando a mãe estava no sétimo mês de gravidez veio a notícia terrível de que o marido desaparecera em alto-mar. O dinheiro que a família havia economizado para comprar a casa própria teve de ser utilizado nos meses que se seguiram até que Hannah pudesse ser colocada em uma creche e a mãe poder sair para procurar trabalho. Como não tem quase nada em Okinawa que não seja relacionado ao turismo, sua progenitora conseguiu trabalho de recepcionista em um hotel em tempo integral e depois de cinco anos na profissão, ela foi promovida para o cargo de gerente.

Foi exatamente naquele período que Hannah começou a ter os seus primeiros problemas. Por ter uma condição financeira inferior à das outras crianças que estudavam com ela na creche, seus brinquedos sempre eram inferiores aos dos colegas, que não gostavam de brincar com ela por acreditarem que ela iria roubá-los, usando-a como última opção para qualquer atividade que tivessem de fazer.

Com sete anos de idade ela foi para o ensino fundamental¹ e pensou que faria amigos lá. Ledo engano. Boa parte de seus colegas da creche foram para a mesma escola que ela por serem moradores do mesmo distrito. Mais uma vez ela foi deixada de lado pela turma. A diversão de seus colegas de sala passou a ser atormentá-la. Alguns foram até o ponto de esconder materiais escolares de outros colegas na mochila dela e a acusarem de tê-los roubados. Nas primeiras duas vezes isso lhe custou suspensão de três dias e sua mãe foi chamada à escola. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que sua mãe lhe batera. Nem mesmo a sua mãe acreditava em sua inocência. Tudo mudou na terceira vez que ela foi acusada de furto. A professora passou a ficar mais atenta e soube que a punição que dera para Hannah era injusta e não mais levou o caso a diretoria, tendo uma conversa séria com os demais colegas de classe. Os alunos tendo por tempo demais participado daquela farsa, começaram a acreditar que Hannah realmente era responsável pelo sumiço de lápis de cor e apostila e quando a professora não tomou uma atitude, eles fizeram justiça com as próprias mãos, fosse jogando a merenda dela no lixo ou aproveitando quando ela ia ao banheiro para jogar bolinha de papel higiênico molhado nela, como também lhe dar fortes boladas na brincadeira de queimado.

Hannah nunca levou esses problemas para a mãe, pois sabia que a mulher que a pôs no mundo tinha prioridade mais importante do que resolver seus problemas sociais. Nem mesmo para os professores e a diretora ela contou dos problemas que tinha, sempre aceitando qualquer coisa que lhe destinassem. _É só uma fase,_ dizia para si mesma sempre que sentia que iria chorar.

Mas a fase que ela pensava estar vivendo nunca terminara. No colegial, quando finalmente ela teve um pouco de sossego por ter entrado em uma escola inferior devido as suas médias, ela conheceu um garoto quando estava no segundo ano. Ele era transferido de Kyoto, muito bonito, educado e a tratava melhor do que já havia sido tratada por qualquer um que conhecera. Durante três meses eles foram carne e unha, ela aprendeu a beber e a matar aula com ele, foi pela primeira vez em um parque de diversões e deu o seu primeiro beijo no topo da roda gigante e naquele momento ela se sentiu uma adolescente normal. Nada mais importava pra ela que não fosse o Kyouya. Porém tudo tem um fim. Um dia Kyouya pediu para que ela matasse aula e fosse na casa dele, pois os pais estariam fora. Eles beberam algumas latas de cerveja e se beijaram e então, ele começou a intensificar as carícias, insinuando para que fizessem sexo. Hannah julgou que era muito cedo ainda para eles avançarem na relação. O rapaz demonstrou entende-la, mas durante uma semana ele não foi à aula, nem ligou para ela ou lhe mandou mensagens e quando ele enfim voltou para a escola, ela descobriu que ele estava saindo com outra.

Como havia aprendido a não levar os seus problemas para ninguém, ela aceitou o fim da relação como se ela nunca tivesse existido, isso perante os olhos das pessoas. Por dias ela chorou no silêncio do seu quarto, se arrependendo amargamente de não ter se entregado a ele. Para tampar a vermelhidão dos olhos, ela começou a usar maquiagem mais pesada e nesse momento de sua vida o gosto musical dela mudara.

 _É só uma fase,_ disse mais uma vez para si mesma. Estando cansada daquela cidade e de toda a dor que lhe fora causada, em uma atitude egoísta ela melhorara nos estudos e prestara vestibular para a faculdade de Tóquio que graças aos seus esforços ela passara.

Hannah se sentiu vitoriosa com isso. Não precisaria mais fazer todos os trabalhos domésticos que tinha que fazer em casa e nem precisaria ter um emprego de meio período para ajudar com as despesas. Até mesmo a sua mãe se sentira aliviada pela filha não ser mais responsabilidade dela.

Preparar as suas malas foi a melhor coisa que já fizera em toda a vida. Ela iria morar com a família de sua mãe que ela nunca conhecera no Templo Higurashi, iria ter de fazer a limpeza do templo sobre o pretexto de se tornar uma sacerdotisa, mas isso não era nada. Aquele era o paraíso em comparação com a vida que teve em Okinawa. Ela estava a um passo de ser livre. Mas então ela caiu dentro daquele maldito poço. Como ela condenava a sua curiosidade.

Agora sim ela estava presa. Suas asas foram totalmente cortadas pela raiz. Detestava depender das pessoas, pois sabia que nada de bom viria delas e ainda assim, aqui estava ela, esperando que alguma alma misericordiosa lhe mostrasse como voltar para casa. O pior de tudo era que até mesmo a sua prima estava envolvida nessa façanha.

Ninguém iria ajudá-la, ela sabia disso, não tinha porque se enganar, os anos lhe ensinara esta sabedoria. Se ela queria algo, deveria agir por conta própria para consegui-lo. Era interesse apenas dela voltar para casa e mais de ninguém.

 _E é o que farei amanhã de manhã_ , decidiu. Hannah podia ir agora se não tivesse prudência. Ela estava em um lugar estranho com pessoas estranhas e lá fora não havia nenhuma iluminação que não fosse proveniente da lua e das lamparinas acesas nas casas.

Hannah de bom grado saiu do banho depois da água ter começado a esfriar e entrou dentro na roupa de sacerdotisa que lhe arranjaram. Aquele traje era largo demais em comparação com as roupas que ela estava usando naquela manhã, fazendo com que seus movimentos ficassem mais lentos. O pior de tudo foi o tamanco de madeira que lhe deram. Era extremamente desconfortável e por isso não o calçou, preferindo sujar os pés a machuca-los ainda mais.

Guardando os seus pensamentos só para si, ela voltou para a casa onde arranjaram um lugar para ela dormir, levando em seus braços suas roupas sujas e o tamanco.

Com um silêncio sepulcral e mantendo o olhar baixo, ela deslizou a porta de madeira e adentrou o recinto. Como o silêncio prevaleceu, ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou diversos pares a encarando de volta, entre eles Kagome, InuYasha, Kaede, Shippou e Rin. Sesshoumaru também estava lá, mas este não a olhava. Por alguma razão que ela desconhecia Kohaku, Sango e Miroku estavam ausentes.

As pessoas ali estavam reunidas ao redor de uma larga mesa de refeição, sentados no chão com tigelas cheias de alimento. Hannah sentiu o estômago resmungar para ela.

— O que foi? – Perguntou de mal humor, já que ninguém dizia nada.

— Estávamos te esperando – Kaede foi a primeira do grupo a falar.

— Podemos comer agora, velhota? – InuYasha questionou com impaciência, demonstrando quão desesperado ele estava para iniciar a comilança.

— InuYasha... – Kagome rangeu os dentes em sinal de aviso.

Supondo que o lugar vago entre Rin e Shippou era dedicado a ela, Hannah colocou o que trazia nos braços no chão próximo a porta e sentou-se em silêncio. Diante de si havia uma tigela de arroz, uma que parecia ser sopa de legumes e um pequeno peixe em outro recipiente.

Sentindo-se encorajada, Hannah pegou o hashi que estava a sua disposição e levou até a boca um punhado de arroz. O tempero daquele alimento não era como o que estava acostumada, sendo muito melhor do que o que fazia. Ela suspirou com satisfação. Depois de muito tempo ela estava comendo uma comida caseira que não fora feito por ela.

Ao desviar a atenção de seu prato, ela pôde ver que os olhos continuavam sobre ela.

— O que foi? – Tornou a perguntar dessa vez com impaciência, engolindo um punhado de arroz para fazê-lo.

— A Kaede disse que você é minha prima – Foi a vez de Kagome falar.

— Eu sou – Respondeu com indiferença, abocanhando mais um pouco de arroz. Á sua frente, InuYasha já havia finalizado com a sopa – Eu lhe disse mais cedo que meu nome é Hannah Higurashi.

— Eu não sabia que _você_ era a minha prima – Kagome comentou.

— Não sou exatamente o que esperava, huh? – Sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Não é isso, é só que eu realmente não sabia. Me recordo de ter uma tia por parte de mãe e que eu tenho uma prima por parte dela, mas eu nunca conheci nenhuma das duas – Confessou – Fico feliz por você ser você.

Aquela última frase a atingiu como se fosse um raio. Ninguém antes lhe tinha dito algo do tipo, nem mesmo Kyouya quando eles começaram a namorar.

— Rin, é esse o seu nome, não é? Onde está o seu noivo? – Virou-se para a jovem noiva ao seu lado tentando desviar o foco da conversa.

— Ele foi dormir na casa da Sango e do Miroku – Foi Shippou quem lhe respondeu – O Sesshoumaru achou melhor.

— Você é o pai dela? – Hannah virou-se para o homem que até agora mantinha-se em silêncio, mordiscando a comida que estava em sua disposição como se fosse o lorde de qualquer porcaria de lugar.

— Este Sesshoumaru não é pai nenhuma criança humana – Ele respondeu com sobriedade, sem se dignar a lhe lançar um olhar que fosse. Por alguma razão a atitude dele a estava irritando. Talvez porque o ar altivo dele durante o jantar a fizesse se lembrar daquelas crianças que a maltrataram na escola. _Ele se acha bom demais para qualquer coisa_ , observou, _Ainda mais depois dele ter confirmado que eu não sou a Kagura._

— Você é amante dela, então? – Tomou cuidado em demonstrar ar de inocência com a pergunta que fizera. Pelo o que estudara, era normal homens em posições privilegiadas tomarem amantes e depois para manter as aparências casarem-nas com um boboca qualquer.

Quando a interrogação deixou os seus lábios, diversas pessoas puxaram o ar de uma só vez. Ao seu lado, pelo o que Hannah percebeu, Rin se encolheu e exibiu uma expressão de tristeza. O arrependimento logo surgiu no coração da jovem, ainda mais quando viu o ódio explícito nos olhos do Youkai que ela provocara.

— Ele é o protetor dela – Kaede interveio – Ele cuidou dela desde que ela tinha oito anos.

— Mas ela é casada agora. Isso não dá a ele direito nenhum de decidir se ela pode ou não dormir com o marido – Retrucou.

— Hannah-San, pare, por favor – Rin segurou o antebraço dela. Lágrimas começavam a aparecer nos olhos chocolates da garota.

Sem uma palavra, Sesshoumaru se pôs em pé, pronto para se retirar da presença dos demais.

— Aonde vai, maldito? – InuYasha se dirigiu ao meio-irmão.

— Este Sesshoumaru não deve satisfações a ninguém – Sem mais nada a declarar, deixou os demais a sós.

Hannah sentiu-se horrivelmente incomodada. O espírito de todos estava abalado. _Parabéns, Hannah, você conseguiu estragar mais uma coisa em sua vida. Deveria ter ficado com a boca fechada como disse que faria._

— Sesshoumaru-Sama... – Rin começou – Ele pediu para o Kohaku-Kun ir dormir na casa da irmã para que você pudesse ter um lugar onde dormir, Hannah-San.

— Eu só tenho dois futons extras, o meu terceiro estragou e não tem como ser utilizado. A irmã do Kohaku-Kun tem um a mais na casa dela, já que os gêmeos ainda dormem juntos, então o Sesshoumaru-Sama sugeriu que ele fosse dormir lá e deixasse você aqui para ficar perto da sua prima, que é a única conhecida que ela tem.

Hannah que achava que o seu mal-estar não poderia piorar estava enganada. De repente ela perdera a fome. Se tivesse mais intimidade, teria ido atrás dele e lhe pediria desculpas. _Não, não pediria_ , se corrigiu. Sesshoumaru era muito arrogante e por mais que se sentisse atraída por ele, foi culpa dele próprio ter-lhe causado essa má impressão.

— Se não se importarem, eu gostaria de me deitar agora – Se pôs em pé.

— Mas você mal tocou em sua comida, Hannah-San – Kagome apontou.

— Não tenho fome. Acredito que o banho me relaxou – Mentiu. O banho só serviu para deixá-la irritada por estar impregnada com aquele cheiro de ervas que aos poucos ia lhe dando uma dor de cabeça terrível.

— Sinta-se em casa, Hannah-San – Kaede a encorajou – Imagino que saiba onde fica o quarto, não?

Hannah meneou a cabeça em concordância. Enquanto se retirava, ela escutou as conversas à mesa que fluíam agora que ela não estava mais entre eles. _Eles nem vão se importar se eu me for, então por que todo esse trabalho para me fazer sentir a vontade?_ Sentiu vontade de chorar e atribuiu a culpa disso ao banho que relaxara o seu corpo.

— Já que ela não vai comer, posso comer a parte dela? – InuYasha perguntou.

— Acho que não tem problema... – Kagome encorajou.

— Eu também quero! – Shippou se manifestou e em seguida teve início ao que parecia ser uma disputa para ver quem comeria o quê.

A moça fechou a porta do quarto nessa hora e foi abraçada pela escuridão. No silêncio presente ali dentro, ela agradeceu por estar sozinha e sem que se desse conta, lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. _Maldição..._ praguejou, jogando-se sobre a cama que fora preparada para ela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Hannah não demorou muito a dormir e quando acordou o céu ainda estava escuro lá fora, mas ela sabia que não demoraria muito mais para amanhecer pela ausência de estrelas. O céu noturno naquele momento ostentava apenas uma lua cheia.

Tomada pela decisão feita na noite anterior, ela levantou tentando não fazer muito barulho e ajeitou sua roupa e seu cabelo que ficaram desalinhados durante o sono. Conseguia ver o vulto de alguém deitado no mesmo cômodo que ela, _Pode ser Rin,_ constatou. Com todo o cuidado possível, deixou o aposento e adentrou a sala onde todos jantaram ontem. O lugar estava arrumado, não tendo nenhum resquício do banquete da noite anterior. Para sua sorte, também não havia ninguém ali, apesar de conseguir ouvir ruídos de sono vindo de outras duas portas nas extremidades do lugar. Apenas agora Hannah percebeu que aquela era uma casa de três quartos e uma sala.

 _Se a minha prima e aquele homem estranho de orelhas de gatinho estão aqui, eles podem acordar se eu fizer barulho_ , tendo consciência do risco que corria, apressou sua saída.

Ela ainda estava usando as roupas de sacerdotisa e com agilidade, deixou a casa. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, desatou a correr. Hannah não tinha o espírito esportista, toda via conseguiria conseguir uma boa vantagem se corresse o máximo que pudesse e foi o que ela fez durante dez minutos, até que se cansou, ainda estando na saída do vilarejo.

— O poço por onde eu vim infelizmente não fica muito perto – Lamentou-se ao recordar o caminho que fizera para chegar até ali.

O silêncio reinava por todo aquele vilarejo. Hannah viu uma ou duas pessoas aqui e ali indo para as plantações. Um camponês até parou o percurso para fazer uma pequena oração para ela. _São essas malditas roupas,_ praguejou. Sem saber o que fazer, abaixou a cabeça e apertou o passo.

A grama sob os seus pés ainda estavam viscosas pela chuva do dia anterior, mas para sua sorte não havia nenhuma nuvem de tempestade no céu. O dia prometia ser ensolarado, como um típico dia de verão deveria ser. Hannah aspirou o ar que naquele momento estava frio. O ar daquele lugar era puro e carregava o forte aroma da natureza. Ela apreciou a fragrância. Por mais distante que fosse o caminho, ela se sentia em boa companhia, afinal de contas, ela estava livre daquela gente.

O cascalho da estrada feriu a sola de seus pés, abrindo os pequenos cortes do dia anterior. A velha Kaede disse que iria trata-la, mas não o fez. Não que ela esperasse isso, o banho de ervas já havia sido mais do que merecia em seu conceito. _Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma_ , esbravejou consigo.

Aproveitando para admirar a paisagem por onde passava, foi tentada a parar próximo de um riacho. Atrás de um arbusto ela fez suas necessidades biológicas e em seguida tomou um segundo banho no riacho para tirar o cheiro das ervas do corpo e acordar de vez. Sentiu-se renovada quando tornou a colocar as roupas que lhe foram cedidas.

O sol já havia nascido por completo quando chegou ao local por aonde viera. Dessa vez, Hannah não sentiu receio em se aproximar do poço e esticou o pescoço para ver o que havia lá dentro.

Devido a chuva do dia anterior, uma pequena poça se formara dentro daquele lugar e a sua sapatilha flutuava lá dentro.

— Não tenho escolha que não descer – Deu um longo suspiro de desagrado.

Preferia que a sua volta para casa tivesse sido realizada de uma forma tão suave como a vinda dela para ali.

A descida foi relativamente mais difícil do que a subida. Sem poder ver onde colocava os pés, a moça teve que dedicar mais forças aos braços para sustentar o corpo. As pedras do interior daquela estrutura estavam úmidas e revestidas por musgo. Hannah quase caiu um par de vezes. Seu coração estava na boca e o suor pingava de sua testa quando atingiu o fundo.

A água batia no meio de sua canela. De certa forma, estava satisfeita por rever o seu sapato, não que ele estivesse em uma boa condição para ser calçado de imediato.

Com mãos hábeis, a jovem procurou uma passagem secreta através de uma pedra solta na parede do poço. O sol já estava alto no céu quando ela desistiu de fazê-lo.

— Não é possível... – Comentou para si mesma – Não tem nada aqui dentro!

 _Mas não foi pelas paredes que você veio,_ se recordou. Entregando-se ao desespero, ajoelhou-se naquela água com cheiro forte de podridão e tateou o solo. A nova atividade foi mais fácil do que a primeira. O chão era menor do que as paredes e seus longos dedos vagaram em cada centímetro. Havia uma espessa camada de lama no fundo devido à umidade e diversas vezes encontrou o que parecia ser ossos, mas não dedicou muito o pensamento para isso. Ela acreditou que o que estava puxando era uma alavanca e só quando aqueles pedaços pontudos saiam em suas mãos que ela fez a sua análise a contragosto. Não queria pensar os horrores que aquele poço que era a sua passagem para casa guardava.

Foi tateando incansavelmente que tocou algo macio. Hannah limpou aquele artefato na água por ele estar enlameado e então os seus olhos se maravilharam com uma delicada pena branca. Ela não conhecia nenhuma ave que tivesse tal plumagem e embora soubesse que o correto era devolvê-la para o poço, a moça decidiu guardá-la como um souvenir. _Seria isso um roubo?,_ se questionou. _Achado não é roubado_ , se defendeu.

— Hannah-San? – Seu nome foi chamado por uma voz que no último dia tornara conhecida para ela.

Reagindo como se tivesse sido pega fazendo uma arte, mordeu o lábio inferior e se pôs em pé de imediato e olhou para a entrada do poço. O sol estava tão forte que foi necessário erguer a mão para tampar a claridade e ver quem a chamava.

— Hannah-San! – Era Kohaku quem a chamara – Você está bem? – Havia preocupação em seu tom de voz.

— Estou... – Murmurou com desgosto. Não queria que tivessem descoberto a sua travessura. Na verdade, até esperava isso, só não pensava que seria encontrada. Seu plano era já estar na sanidade do Templo Higurashi a essa altura.

— Precisa de ajuda para sair daí? – Ele se ofereceu.

— Não – Mesmo que precisasse, só admitiria isso depois de tentar.

— Então suba! – Kohaku pediu.

 _Não estou afim,_ pensou em rebater, mas essa não era a verdade. Estava cansada de sua frustrante busca por uma passagem. Guardando a pena que achara no decote de sua roupa de sacerdotisa, pegou suas duas sapatilhas.

— Kohaku! – Chamou e quando o rapaz olhou para ela, Hannah abriu um sorriso amarelo – Pensa rápido! – Ordenou, jogando o par de sapatos para cima.

Em um movimento de precisão que quase fez o noivo de Rin cair dentro do poço, ele pegou as duas sapatilhas, abrindo um sorriso divertido ao fazê-lo.

— Peguei! – Anunciou em meio a uma risada.

— Bom garoto! – Elogiou como se Kohaku fosse um cachorro que acabara de buscar o graveto que ela jogara.

Hannah riu com o garoto e nem reparou que estava se divertindo com a situação até encostar o rosto na parede do poço.

 _O que estou fazendo?,_ se repreendeu. Ela não deveria estar se enturmando com qualquer um daqueles estranhos.

Com prática adquirida pelas experiências anteriores, Hannah escalou as pedras como se tivesse nascido fazendo isso, o que surpreendeu o rapaz.

— Você foi rápida! – Kohaku comentou com entusiasmo, entregando para ela as sapatilhas que ele segurava contra o peito.

Hannah percebeu que as roupas dele eram bem diferentes da do dia anterior. Hoje ele estava trajando um conjunto que parecia ser um macacão feito de couro enegrecido e uma armadura esmaltada de verde.

Para variar, a moça mais uma vez estava coberta por sujeira. Hannah era vaidosa com o pouco que tinha e sentiu-se inapresentável para qualquer um, o que lhe causou vergonha.

— Você não deveria ter ido para a sua lua-de-mel? – Perguntou.

— Todos ficaram preocupados com o fato de você ter saído da casa da Kaede-Sama, então todos se juntaram para te procurar – Informou com timidez.

— Essa atitude foi desnecessária – O corrigiu – Eu pretendia voltar assim que encontrasse a minha sapatilha – Mentiu. Sua intenção era voltar para casa e se não tivesse obtido sucesso iria procurar ajuda em outro lugar que não com as pessoas daquele vilarejo.

— Mesmo assim, tem muitos perigosos por aí – Kohaku contestou como faria um homem de muito mais idade.

 _Ele ainda é uma criança e já está casado... e a noiva dele não é tão mais velha assim._ Pelo o que observara, Kohaku deveria ter a mesma idade que ela e Rin com certeza era alguns anos mais nova do que Hannah.

— Eu não entendo que perigo que vocês se referem! – Protestou – Parece até que há um monstro escondido em cada esquina!

— Youkais – Kohaku ressaltou – Eles são perigosos. Eu e minha irmã dedicamos a nossa vida para exterminá-los.

— Deixaram passar três e meio, pelo o que me recordo – Se Sesshoumaru, Shippou, InuYasha e Kirara eram Youkais e estavam de baixo do nariz daqueles irmãos exterminadores significava que eles não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho.

— Quais? – O rapaz se preocupou.

— Aqueles do vilarejo – Apontou.

— Eles não são ruins – Kohaku a informou.

Hannah discordava com essa afirmação. _Todas as pessoas são ruins, independente se são humanos ou Youkais_ , ela tinha experiência para acreditar nisso.

— Que seja – Deu de ombros, sem vontade de começar uma discussão que não levaria a lugar algum.

Sem esperar por Kohaku, ela tomou a frente do caminho que a levaria para casa.

— Vamos indo – Ordenou com altivez.

O rapaz a obedeceu, andando ao lado dela. Hannah tinha apreciado mais o caminho quando estava sozinha. Não que a companhia do Kohaku fosse desagradável, mas ela sentia que estava sendo escoltada por um guarda que deveria detê-la se ela tentasse fugir.

Decidida a apreciar o momento, tomou na mão vaga a pena que escondera no decote e começou a analisá-la. Ela era alva e cabia com precisão na palma de sua mão. Em uma atitude infantil, passou ela na sua maçã do rosto. _Tão fofinha..._ sorriu para a sensação.

— O que é isso? – Kohaku questionou.

— Uma pena – Disse o óbvio, olhando-o com o rabo do olho.

O rapaz ficou um momento em silêncio observando o objeto que Hannah tinha em mãos. Ele estava tão sério que Hannah pensou que a qualquer momento ele tomaria dela.

— Eu conheço essa pena – Kohaku arregalou os olhos – É a pena que a Kagura me deu!

— Achado não é roubado! – Quase gritou a frase. Não queria ser acusada de roubo por estranhos. Estava cansada de ser confundida por ladra.

— Você a achou? Onde?

— No poço. Estava enterrada na lama que se formou com a chuva. Eu decidi que ela vai ser a minha pena da sorte – Hannah abriu um sorriso amargo. Era impossível ela ter menos sorte do que já tinha.

— Que estranho... – Kohaku comentou – A minha pena sumiu ontem, será que foi possível ela ter ido parar lá?

— Olha, eu não te conheço e você não me conhece, mas eu te garanto que eu não te roubei. Eu achei essa pena dentro do poço, se você tem uma igual e não sabe onde ela está é problema seu – Esbravejou.

— Kohaku-Kun, Hannah-San! – Rin chamou por eles.

Sem que se desse conta, os dois haviam retornado para o vilarejo e Rin acompanhada de Kagome esperavam por eles de frente com a escadaria do templo. A menina estava usando um rico quimono branco com pequenas borboletas em rosa-claro pintadas no tecido. A sua prima por outro lado estava com uma roupa igual a que Hannah usava, só que limpa.

— Você a encontrou! – A noiva exclamou, com os olhos fixos na moça que acompanhava o seu marido.

— Ela estava no poço, como Kaede disse que estaria – Kohaku sorria como um verdadeiro cavaleiro que tentava demonstrar os seus méritos para uma rica princesa.

— Eu sei, eu joguei ela lá – Rin confessou com nervosismo.

— Oi? – Hannah não compreendeu.

— Como assim, Rin? – Kagome se manifestou.

— A pena... – Ela apontou para o pequeno objeto branco que Hannah ainda tinha em mãos – Joguei antes de vir para a cerimônia do nosso casamento, eu sinto muito, Kohaku. Eu sei o que ela significava para você, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo. Aquele era um poço dos desejos afinal de contas! – A menina se desesperou.

— Você está falando sobre o Poço Come-Ossos, Rin-Chan? – Kagome piscou algumas vezes, incrédula com o que ouvia.

— Aham... – Rin abaixou a cabeça em um gesto de constrangimento.

— O que você pediu? – Kohaku questionou.

— Não importa... – Ela meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo e então ergueu o rosto e exibiu um enorme sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha – Deu certo no final! Hannah-San, você irá à lua-de-mel conosco!

— Eu o quê? – Hannah havia sido excluída da conversa e agora que estava sendo incluída foi para receber uma bomba – Eu não quero ir! – Exclamou com as bochechas ruborizadas. Ir para um lugar com um casal recém-casado era impensável. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer com eles. _Menáge a trois é algo que eu realmente não farei!,_ se manifestou em pensamento.

— Mas você vai. É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de ter arruinado o meu casamento – A menina grudou em sua mão que estava segurando a pena e lhe lançou um malicioso olhar naqueles sorridentes olhos achocolatados.

Hannah deixou os lábios se separarem em incredulidade. Rin parecia ser tão doce e fora capaz de lhe lançar uma verdade dessa magnitude. Ela tinha que fazer algo para não cair naquela armadilha, mas o quê?

— Rin-Chan, eu acho que o Sesshoumaru não vai aprovar essa sua ideia – Foi Kagome quem interveio por ela.

 _Obrigada, prima!_ , seu eu-interior exclamou.

— Ele vai aceitar, afinal de contas se a Hannah-San ficar aqui ela vai fugir de novo! – Rin rebateu a argumentação da Kagome – Você não pode ir assim, Hannah-San, vai tomar um banho e nos encontre em frente à casa da Kaede-Sama, ok? – Por mais que aquilo fosse uma pergunta, no fundo era uma ordem.

Lançando um olhar de socorro para Kagome sabendo que não conseguiria nada disso, ela fez o que a menina ordenara.

Rin podia ser nova, todavia ela seria uma excelente esposa com aquela habilidade de fazer com que as pessoas fizessem exatamente o que ela queria.

 _Maldita pena, você deveria me dar sorte!_ Hannah xingou o objeto fofo que tinha em mãos. Pensou em jogá-lo fora já que não a ajudara em nada, porém uma parte de si não permitiu e se entregando à ela, suspirou e guardou a pena no decote da roupa que vestia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Hannah não demorou muito no banho. Sabia que tinha pessoas esperando por ela e sentiu-se estranha por isso. Rin lhe dissera que iria conversar com Sesshoumaru para que ela fosse junto com eles para o castelo do Youkai passar a lua-de-mel do casal recém-casado. A jovem não temia a rejeição, mas ainda assim não esperava que aquele homem altivo aceitasse a sua presença em suas terras depois do que ela lhe dissera na noite anterior.

 _Não sei por que me sinto ansiosa em ouvir a resposta dele_ , resmungou em pensamentos. Pra começo de conversa ela nem queria acompanha-los. O seu lugar no momento era ali ao lado da passagem que a levara para aquela gente estranha. Se fosse para longe seria como se tivesse decidido não voltar mais para casa.

 _Além disso, Kagome vai ficar no vilarejo_. Sua prima podia ser uma completa estranha para si como os demais eram, todavia ela era de seu sangue. _Você é trouxa se realmente acredita que ela vai ficar do seu lado se o pior acontecer_ , se repreendeu. No passado até mesmo sua mãe lhe virara as costas quando mais precisava de um ombro amigo, quem dirá uma prima que nunca vira antes.

Saindo do banho, vestiu um novo conjunto de roupas de sacerdotisa que lhe emprestaram e guardou a pena que encontrara no decote mais uma vez. _Dessa vez não irei sujar essas vestes_ , se ali realmente era a Era Feudal, isso significava que todas as roupas deveriam ser lavadas à mão. Se ela tivesse de ser encarregada da limpeza das próprias vestes, então ela queimaria todas elas, pois se tinha uma coisa que ela era péssima em fazer era lavar roupa na mão.

Hannah estava começando a se adaptar naquele lugar apesar de só ter passado um dia desde a sua chegada. _Essa é a minha vantagem, eu me adapto rápido as situações_ , lamentou. Aquilo não era algo que tinha orgulho. Para sua sobrevivência, era uma habilidade e tanto a que possuía, mas para seus princípios não era. A moça tinha lutar mais pelo o que queria, não só com as ações de rebeldia como também da fala. Sempre que desejava expressar suas vontades acabava falando com imposição e grosseria. Com dezoito anos, isso já havia virado um hábito de seu caráter.

Com passos apressados e ao mesmo tempo apreensivos, retornou a casa da Kaede onde o grupo de pessoas que ela se socializara do dia anterior se encontrava na porta da residência em uma conversa acalorada.

— Nós vamos sentir saudade de você nesse meio tempo, Rin! – Sua prima abraçava a noiva.

— Os construtores da vila vão dedicar todo o seu tempo de trabalho na construção de seu novo lar aqui no vilarejo – Kaede informou Kohaku que estava nos braços da mulher chamada Sango.

— Não aceite nenhuma merda que o Sesshoumaru impor para você, Kohaku – InuYasha o alertou.

— Cala a boca, meio-youkai desprezível – Sesshoumaru repreendeu o irmão.

— Ora, seu maldito! – O meio-youkai se exaltara.

— InuYasha... – Kagome rangeu os dentes, soltando Rin de seus braços – Hannah-San! – Desviou a atenção daquele que deveria ser seu marido para se voltar para a prima que entrara em seu campo de visão.

— Olá – Hannah cumprimentou com insegurança, passando os olhos em todos os presentes com exceção de Sesshoumaru.

— Hannah-San – Kaede a chamou – Você perdeu o café da manhã e tomei a liberdade de embrulhar pão e queijo para a sua viagem caso sinta fome no caminho.

Hannah arregalou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes.

— No caminho? – Perguntou em voz alta aquilo que deveria ter sido apenas um pensamento.

— Sesshoumaru-Sama permitiu que você fosse conosco! – Rin enganchou o seu braço no dela, abrindo um largo sorriso de contentamento.

Hannah perdeu a fala e ergueu os olhos para o dono do castelo que ela estava prestes a visitar. O homem não lhe devolveu o olhar, estando mais ocupado em colocar uma mecha das longas madeixas prateadas atrás da orelha. _Ele não deve estar tão bravo assim...,_ constatou.

— Heh, agora você será problema dele e não nosso! – InuYasha cruzou os braços na altura do peito, claramente satisfeito por se livrar dela.

A moça franziu o cenho para o homem de orelhas de gatinho e percebeu que sua prima fizera o mesmo.

— InuYasha... SENTA! – Kagome ordenou e como se tivesse preso a uma força superior, o marido de sua prima caiu com a cara no chão – Você não é um problema, Hannah-San. Só pensamos que seria o melhor para você no momento – Voltou-se para a prima.

— É uma pena que não poderemos nos conhecer melhor, Hannah-San – O homem chamado Miroku confessou com um sorriso malicioso, aproximando dela pelas costas.

Hannah ameaçou abrir a boca para respondê-lo, mas então sentiu as mãos daquele homem que se vestia com roupas de tonalidade negra e púrpura subir e descer por sua bunda. Aquele gesto pegou a moça de surpresa fazendo com que todo o calor de seu corpo subisse para sua face. Sentiu que havia sido violada. Não havia dado tal liberdade para ninguém antes, nem mesmo para Kyouya que ela namorara.

— Monge depravado! – A esposa dele se manifestou, dando-lhe uma forte bofetada no rosto – Não pode ver uma mulher bonita que já quer tocá-la!

 _Bonita..._ Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém a considerava bonita. Hannah tinha consciência de seus atributos, mas ouvi-los da boca de outra pessoa validava suas observações.

— Sabe como é, Sango, eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso com a Kagura, mas não tive coragem... – Miroku lamentou, colocando a mão na região atingida pela esposa. Vendo a expressão no rosto da esposa, ele completou sua frase – Entre todas as mulheres, Sango, você é a mais perfeita. Mesmo depois de ter dado a luz a três filhos meus – Ele a elogiou, fazendo com que a irmã de Kohaku corasse violentamente.

— Hannah-San – Kaede tornou a chamá-la – Eu vou ficar com essas roupas sujas – Esticou as mãos para tomar o embrulho que ela carregava. Na ação, Hannah resgatou do monte apenas suas sapatilhas – As roupas com as quais você veio para cá ainda não foram secas, então coloquei mais dois pares do traje que está utilizando no saco que entreguei para Kohaku.

O rapaz ouvindo a referência ergueu as roupas que foram guardadas dentro de uma trouxa de pano para mostrar a moça.

— Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – Hannah voltou-se para o grupo.

— Tem sim! – Kagome lhe lançou um olhar comprometedor antes de desviar os olhos castanhos para Rin em sinal de complô. Não entendia o que as duas estavam tramando, mas sabia que estavam planejando algo. Hannah se sentiu desconfortável por estarem fazendo isso as suas custas.

— Vamos indo – Sesshoumaru ordenou, tendo apenas agora aberto a boca depois da chegada da moça.

— Hai, Sesshoumaru-Sama! – Rin exclamou, puxando Hannah junto com ela.

Hannah fez corpo duro a princípio, só que ao ver os olhos entristecidos de Rin, permitiu ser guiada por ela, fazendo abrir um sorriso gentil no rosto da menina.

— Vai ser tão divertido esses dias, Hannah-San! – A menina exclamou com entusiasmo – O castelo do Sesshoumaru-Sama é tão grande e tem tantas coisas para se fazer lá. Os jardins são imensos e há cachoeiras. Eu gosto muito de ir lá, mas o Sesshoumaru-Sama não me leva muito para visitá-lo por ser longe e só ter youkais por lá... – Lastimou.

Kohaku lhe disse que o maior perigo que existe neste mundo eram os youkais e mesmo assim ela estava sendo levada para o covil deles com mais dois humanos. A moça engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que eles comiam, mas se eles realmente eram demônios, então o prato principal deveria ser virgens. _Virgens são usadas para sacrifício,_ recordou dos filmes clichês de terror que assistira durante a adolescência e mais uma vez na vida se arrependeu de não ter se deitado com o ex.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Hannah-San, os youkais de lá estão sob o domínio do Sesshoumaru-Sama – Rin garantiu ao tomar o silêncio da outra por medo.

— Eu não estou preocupada! – Rebateu com uma mentira. Era óbvio que estava preocupada, principalmente porque o Sesshoumaru tinha motivos para não gostar dela e dá-la de banquete para os servos.

— Nem todos os youkais são ruins – Kohaku entrou na conversa dizendo as mesmas palavras que já havia proferido quando intercedera a fuga dela – E se aparecer algum que não seja amigável, eu irei exterminá-lo – Garantiu.

— É verdade, o Kohaku é um ótimo exterminador! Ele e a irmã são os últimos descendentes de uma antiga e respeitada linhagem de exterminadores! – A menina vangloriou-se das habilidades do marido e naquele instante Hannah percebeu que ela apaixonada por ele.

— Se diz – Deu de ombros, indiferente ao tema da conversa.

— É uma pena que vamos chegar lá quase de noite – Rin reclamou – Queria poder aproveitar o dia ao ar livre.

— É tão longe assim? – Questionou, sentindo um leve formigar no estômago causado pela apreensão de estar indo para longe do poço.

— Aham, fica no Oeste o castelo do Sesshoumaru-Sama!

Hannah tentou se recordar das direções cardinais aprendidas nas aulas de geografia sem muito sucesso. Sabia onde ficava a direção, mas não sabia a posição geográfica de Tóquio e quais cidades se encontravam no Oeste. Claro que isso não teria muita diferença levando em compensação o fato de ela estar em um mundo de quinhentos anos atrás. _Isso se o que eles disseram for verdade_. O ponto positivo de estar fazendo essa viagem é que ela poderia ver com os próprios olhos o que havia além daquele vilarejo.

— E nós vamos a pé para lá? – Aquilo era impossível. Caminhar de Tóquio para o Oeste levaria com toda a certeza mais do que meio dia.

— Não, vamos voar – Kohaku a respondeu.

— Avião? – Se existisse aeroporto ali, ela poderia facilmente agendar um voo para sua casa ou qualquer outro lugar do mundo que não tivesse aquelas pessoas estranhas.

— Avião? – Kohaku repetiu a pergunta – Não sei o que é isso. Nós vamos é de dragão.

— Dragão!? – Sua voz se elevou a altura de um grito – Aqueles bichos grandes que cospem fogo e estão extintos a centenas, talvez milhares de anos se realmente algum dia existiu algum?

— É um dragão... – Rin mencionou, sem compreender o que Hannah acabara de dizer – E o A-Un cospe fogo sim, mas só quando ameaçado! – Acrescentou um sorriso jovial ao fim da frase.

— E nós estamos indo encontrá-lo? Se ele é inofensivo, por que não o trouxeram para o vilarejo? – A dúvida martelava em sua cabeça.

— Para não chamar muita atenção. Os habitantes do vilarejo não gostam muito de youkais e tem que aceitar a presença do InuYasha, do Shippou e da Kirara. Algumas vezes até do Sesshoumaru que vem visitar a Rin. Apesar de eles gostarem dos três primeiros de certo modo, eles tem receio do irmão do InuYasha, porque sempre que os dois se encontram sai alguma discussão que as vezes vira batalha física – Kohaku respondeu em um sussurro ao pé do ouvido da moça.

— O comportamento deles já foi pior – Rin ressaltou – Agora pelo menos eles conseguem apreciar uma refeição juntos.

Os olhos de Hannah se fixaram nas costas do youkai que caminhava à frente deles. Sesshoumaru parecia ter um senso de humor terrível devido à frieza que ele transmitia. Se agora ele estava melhor, a moça não desejava saber como ele era antes.

— Veja, Hannah-San, aquele é A-Un! – Rin apontou um enorme animal parado próximo à uma árvore se alimentando da vegetação local.

Sem que se desse conta por estar conectada a conversa que estava tendo com aqueles dois ela havia deixado o vilarejo. O animal que iria realizar o _voo_ deles não era tão grande quanto esperava, sendo apenas um pouco maior do que um cavalo.

— Ele parec... – Engoliu a frase. Desejava poder ter dito que o animal era normal, mas quando ele percebeu que tinha pessoas se aproximando, ergueu as cabeças – Ele tem duas cabeças! – Exclamou.

— Por isso que ele se chama A-Un – Kohaku disse – A é a cabeça da esquerda e Un da direita. Foi a Rin que o nomeou.

Hannah não queria saber por que aquele dragão era chamado A-Un, ela queria saber por que diabos ele tinha duas cabeças.

— A-Un! – Rin chamou pela fera, desatando o seu braço do de Hannah. Em uma corrida animada, envolveu o dragão de duas cabeças em um abraço, dando fortes gargalhadas ao ser saudada com o que pareceu ser um ronronar amigável.

— Ela é louca... – Hannah murmurou para si mesma.

— Ele é manso, viu só, Hannah-San? – Kohaku a tranquilizou rindo da cena que a esposa fizera.

— Eu não vou chegar perto dessa coisa nem morta! – Avisou, cravando os pés no chão.

— Hannah-San! – Rin a chamou, tornando a correr em sua direção – Venha ver A-Un! – Pediu, puxando-a pela mão.

Hannah soltou o peso no corpo, recusando-se a fazer o que lhe era pedido.

— Não mesmo! – Esbravejou – Me solta!

— É seguro, Hannah-San! – Kohaku se juntou à esposa, puxando Hannah pelo pulso da mão que carregava as sapatilhas – Ele está usando focinheira!

Aquela ação que estava sendo divertida para o casal estava sendo um tormento para ela. Os dois a fizeram se lembrar dos colegas que sempre a arrastavam assim para fazer algo que não queria, como levá-la para o banheiro e lhe aplicar punições por um crime que ela não cometera.

— Rin, Kohaku, deixem-na – A voz de Sesshoumaru ecoou no calor do momento e de imediato os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo.

— Eu quero apresentar Hannah-San para o A-Un... – Rin explicou em um muxoxo típico de criança.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar vazio para a sua protegida que pelo jeito era uma advertência silenciosa.

— Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru-Sama... – Rin lamentou.

— Sinto muito, Hannah-San – Kohaku se desculpou.

Hannah não disse nada. Ela estava parada no local onde fora deixada com os olhos arregalados. Quando suas mãos foram soltas, ela abraçou o próprio corpo em um gesto protetor. A moça estava presa dentro de um transe causado por suas memórias. Apesar do casal não tê-la machucado, ela sentia dor no corpo ser despertada por experiências passadas. As meninas que a atormentaram na época do colégio costumavam bater nela nas regiões em que a roupa cobriam. As marcas no corpo nunca eram permanentes, mas na alma... na alma havia cicatrizes que duravam até hoje.

— Hannah-San, você está bem? – Kohaku questionou ao ver a expressão que ela exibia no rosto.

Rin ergueu a mão para tocar no braço da moça, mas ela se desviou em um gesto protetor e então, o transe se desfez ao ver o susto no rosto da menina.

— Eu não queria machucá-la! – A menina se defendeu – Sesshoumaru-Sama, eu não... – Foi interrompida.

— Este Sesshoumaru irá à frente e vocês dois tratem de se apressar – Sesshoumaru ordenou, passando um braço ao redor da cintura de Hannah, trazendo-a para perto de si.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, eles já estavam no ar e a estola que o youkai carregava aumentara em proporção e flutuava atrás deles. Hannah não entendeu o que estava acontecendo e quando se deu conta, agarrou a pelagem sobre o ombro dele. Aquela proximidade a irritava, mas não tanto quanto a perspectiva de uma queda.

— Idiota! Ponha-me no chão! – Esbravejou, voltando a ser tomada pelo seu típico mau-humor.

— Tem certeza? – A pergunta fez com que o rosto de Hannah corasse. Ele planejava soltá-la se ela dissesse sim e por isso engoliu o seu temperamento – Foi o que pensei – Sesshoumaru observou e pela primeira vez, ela julgou que a sombra de um sorriso cruzou os lábios dele.

Sesshoumaru tinha todos os motivos para estar zangado com ela e, no entanto, Hannah não conseguia achar justificativa para ele estar a auxiliando quando o que ela faria se estivesse na posição dele seria deixá-la para trás se não pudesse ir na montaria que ele arranjara.

Fechando os olhos com firmeza para manter-se calma, sentiu o vento atingir-lhe a face e envolver suas madeixas soltas em uma dança. _Essa lua-de-mel vai ser uma merda...,_ praguejou já sentindo saudades daqueles que ficaram no vilarejo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flores da Liberdade**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Rin estava certa ao admitir que o castelo de Sesshoumaru ficava longe daquele vilarejo. Talvez Hannah não tivesse sentido tanto assim o passar das horas se o homem que a carregava fosse mais sociável. Não que a moça não apreciava o silêncio quando não se tinha nada para dizer, mas isso teria servido para quebrar aquele clima que a oprimia.

 _Deveria ter ido de dragão_ , lamentou ao observar o casal flutuando em cima daquele animal de duas cabeças. Analisando agora que tinha o tempo e o ânimo para isso, constatou que Rin e Kohaku formavam um casal bonito de se ver. Eles podiam ser jovens, porém o amor transmitido pelos dois era notável.

Hannah se questionou se um dia ela havia sido tão feminina quanto Rin quando estava na presença de Kyouya e a resposta foi positiva. Com Kyouya ela pôde abaixar um pouco a sua guarda e quando revelava um pouco de seus nervos o rapaz tinha paciência para lidar com o seu mau-humor, lhe dizendo que gostava dela mesmo assim. _Na verdade ele nunca disse que gostava de mim,_ se lembrou com amargura de sua antiga relação. Para ela ainda era dolorido o relacionamento que tivera. Talvez uma parte de si ainda gostasse do rapaz que a descartara como se ela não fosse ninguém. _Maldito..._ praguejou e ergueu os olhos para encontrar as orbes douradas do youkai fixadas nela. Sentiu que ele podia ler os seus pensamentos e desistiu daquele jogo, virando o rosto para os campos que passava.

Os aldeões lhe contaram a verdade quando disseram que ela de alguma forma fora parar em outro século. A moça só vira casas de madeira por onde passara e camponeses do tamanho de formigas realizando o trabalho agrário ou seguindo por estradas para caminhos incertos. Não havia nenhum prédio alto, nenhuma estrada asfaltada, nem mesmo homens e mulheres vestidos de ternos ou com as roupas que ela estava acostumada a vestir em sua casa. Aquela imagem era desoladora e suspirou perante ela.

Na altura em que estava voando, teve o privilégio de ver o sol cruzar o céu até ser substituído pela lua. O pôr do sol naquele lugar era maravilhoso, parecendo que havia sido retirado de uma pintura. O ar também era mais puro e a estação mais marcada. Hannah deu graças por aquele dia não ser tão quente quanto o que estava habituada devido à chuva do dia anterior. Ainda agora algumas nuvens carregadas cruzavam os céus, nenhuma de grande proporção, felizmente.

A noite fora consolidada quando enfim começaram a perder altura. Ela e Sesshoumaru foram os primeiros a atingir o solo e assim que fizeram se soltou da mão que a prendia a ele. Passara tanto tempo em pé grudada ao homem com medo de uma queda que sentiu as pernas bambas ao poder andar com os próprios pés, sem contar que a junta dos dedos que seguraram a estola estavam doloridos.

— Finalmente chegamos! – Rin exclamou em satisfação, erguendo os braços na direção do céu ao se espreguiçar.

— É aqui? – Hannah olhou ao redor, não vendo nada que não fosse árvores altas.

— Tem uma barreira – Kohaku constatou.

 _Barreira?_ Não teve tempo para entender o termo, pois logo o dono daquelas terras lhe respondera através da ação. Caminhando na frente de todos, cruzou uma árvore e desapareceu na escuridão.

— Como isso é possível!? Ele estava aqui agora mesmo! – Assustou-se. Podia ver a mata que continuava além da árvore e mesmo assim o youkai não estava ali.

— Vamos, Hannah-San – Rin a encorajou, passando na frente dela junto com Kohaku, ainda montados no A-Un.

Mais uma vez, Hannah viu os dois desaparecem. Aquilo era impossível. Ilógico. Inexplicável. Contudo já vira muitas coisas desse nível desde que chegara aquele mundo. Com passos incertos, fechou os olhos e os imitou, só tornando a abri-los quando sentiu uma onda de energia passar pelo seu corpo. Diante de si, estavam aqueles que foram tragados para a escuridão. Nenhum deles pararam para esperá-la. _Eu podia fugir agora enquanto ninguém está olhando_ , disse a si mesma e dominada por sua teimosia, voltou-se para a passagem e deu de cara com uma parede sólida, apesar de não haver nada diante de seus olhos que não fosse o caminho por aonde viera.

— Hannah-San, o que está fazendo? – Kohaku tinha os olhos cheios de curiosidade fixos nela.

— Nada – Mentiu, virando-se para ele.

— Você não poderá fugir, humana – Sesshoumaru comentou sem se dignar a lhe lançar um olhar que fosse, continuando a jornada até o seu castelo.

— Maldito... – Murmurou, pondo-se a contragosto a segui-los, lançando uma última olhadela sobre o ombro para a passagem que permitira que ela entrasse, mas não que saísse – Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui, Rin? – No alvoroço de sua partida, esquecera-se de perguntar o que realmente importava.

— Dois meses – A menina sorriu de volta para ela.

— D-Dois meses!? – Gaguejou. Por dois malditos meses ela ficaria presa naquele lugar! Pelo menos no vilarejo ela podia ir e vir aonde quisesse.

— Pouco tempo, não é mesmo? – Rin demonstrou insatisfeita com aquilo – A lua-de-mel de um casal geralmente dura seis meses.

— S-Seis meses!? – Gaguejou mais uma vez.

— Sim, iríamos ficar este período aqui, mas eu tenho obrigações como exterminador e não posso me dar ao capricho – Kohaku explicou.

— Dois meses são bons o suficiente para mim, marido – Rin segurou a mão do rapaz que descansava nas costas do dragão – Até lá a nossa casa já vai estar pronta também e aí poderei me tornar a mulher que você merece.

Hannah quis vomitar com aquela conversa melosa, mas a ânsia viera para a ideia de ficar dois meses presa naquele lugar. Pouco se importava com a lua-de-mel daquele casal, pouco se importava com Sesshoumaru e sua maldita soberania, porém se importava em muito com a perspectiva de retornar para o Templo Higurashi a tempo de suas aulas que começariam em exatamente um mês.

— Eu preciso voltar para a minha _Era_ daqui trinta dias no mais tardar! – Exclamou sua preocupação. Se não voltasse a tempo, perderia a chance de refazer sua experiência de vida escolar. Começando a estudar depois do primeiro dia de aula iria denegrir a sua imagem diante daqueles estranhos que seriam seus colegas de turma – Eu preciso voltar agora! – Desesperou-se. Não deveria ter concordado com aquela ideia idiota de ir até o Oeste.

— Hannah-San, acalme-se – Rin recomendou – Não adianta nada você voltar agora se não sabemos como te levar de volta. Tenho certeza que a Kagome e o InuYasha pensarão em uma forma, mas precisa dar tempo para eles – A menina completou.

— Eu posso ajudá-los. Posso ir todo dia ao poço! – Sugeriu.

— Isso não dará certo – Kohaku lamentou – Você esteve lá hoje e soube que não funcionou.

Hannah mordeu o lábio inferior. O rapaz tinha razão e era difícil admitir isso. Se tivesse em sua época poderia procurar explicação para o que lhe acontecera na internet ou em livros. _Livros..._ Aquele pensamento a atingiu como um raio e desatou a correr até chegar ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

— Ei, você tem um castelo! – Exclamou a realidade como se só tivesse ouvido falar disso agora – Lá tem uma biblioteca, não tem? – Acrescentou o ponto que queria chegar – Você tem livros, não tem? Muitos livros, certo? Livro a respeito de tudo, não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru a estudou antes de lhe responder.

— Não. Este Sesshoumaru não tem livros, o que quer que isso signifique.

As esperanças da moça foram destruídas, fazendo com que ela diminuísse o caminhar. _Ele não sabe nem o que são livros..._ Estava estupefata com o que ele dissera. _Como alguém pode morar em um castelo e não ter um simples livro? Nem mesmo um de História?_ Recordava-se que os senhores donos de fortalezas liam pergaminhos, então por que _aquele Sesshoumaru_ não tinha? _Pergaminhos..._ Deu-se conta de seu erro e voltou a alcançar o youkai.

— Pergaminhos – Corrigiu-se – Você tem, não? – Sesshoumaru respondeu com um menear de cabeça positivo – Ótimo! – Estava satisfeita com aquilo. Que sua prima e o marido dela buscassem a resposta para o seu problema do jeito que pudessem, porque ela iria encontrá-la do jeito que sabia.

Agora já não parecia tão inútil a sua vinda para aquele lugar. Seu corpo estava preso, era verdade, mas a sua mente poderia voar nas páginas de velhos pergaminhos repletos de sabedoria. Aquele era o sonho de qualquer Historiadora.

— Mas você não os lerá – Sesshoumaru a advertiu – Se quiser achar um meio para voltar para a sua Era, humana, faça isso com os seus próprios meios.

— O que...? – Hannah se pôs na frente dele, impedindo que ele desse mais um passo que fosse – É isso, não é mesmo? Vocês todos estão conspirando para que eu fique presa nesta merda de lugar! – Esbravejou aquilo que a estava corroendo por dentro.

— A função deste Sesshoumaru é impedir que você fuja – A voz dele soou com indiferença, mas as orbes douradas cintilavam o desprezo contido na fraca luz da noite.

— Fugir!? O único lugar que eu vou fugir é para a minha casa! Você é mais cachorro do que homem, por acaso? Por que simplesmente não me matou? Teria livrado a nós dois desses meses de cárcere! – Gritou.

Sem esperar pelo o que ele tinha a dizer, deu-lhe as costas e marchou adiante. Vira que Rin e Kohaku estavam se aproximando deles e não queria que sua atitude fosse corrigida por aqueles irritantes olhos achocolatados da menina.

O arrependimento que sentira pelas palavras proferidas por ela no jantar da noite anterior foi substituído pelo de pura fúria. Se pudesse teria lhe dito mais coisas. Teria dito o quão imaturo ele estava sendo se aquela era a ideia dele de vingança. Preferia ter quebrado o pescoço no poço e morrido ao invés de ido parar naquele inferno. _Talvez eu tenha mesmo morrido e estou pagando os meus pecados aqui_ , imaginou. Durante dois meses ela viveria em um pesadelo interminável. _Dois malditos meses no castelo desse maldito!_ Se ele achava que podia prendê-la ali, _aquele Sesshoumaru_ estava muito enganado. Ela iria descobrir onde ficava a biblioteca dele e descobriria como retornar para o lugar de onde viera. _Mesmo que eu morra fazendo isso_ , declarou.


End file.
